Time To Get Revenge
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gray and Natsu have been dating for a few months now, But when Natsu finds out Gray's been cheating on him with Juvia Natsu's clear on getting revenge. But did Gray want to cheat on Natsu or was forced apon him. Natsu X Gray Slight Gray X Juvia Lots of Juvia bashing
1. Chapter 1

(Natsu's POV)

Gray how could you do this to me.

We were in the deepest of love when you betrayed me.

I had just made the decision to give you all of me

Mind, body and soul

But when I saw you that day, I knew it was a mistake to think that

I was glad I didn't give myself to you, or I would have deeply regret it

What I saw today was completely unforgivable.

I saw you with Juvia

And you were on a date with her, while you were dating me

And the thing is you know she is the biggest whore in all of Fairy Tail

She was also your stalker; you don't go and date your stalker

Well, now that I know about you and her I'm getting my revenge on you.

And don't even think of coming back over to me all innocent because I know everything

And when I see you at the guild next time, I'll get you

Because everyone knows

That I am the best at getting revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Today's the day I will get my revenge on Gray. I was walking to the guild as we speak and I was so pissed off I thought I was going to catch flames in front of the whole town. I haven't seen Gray for a few days it was killing me inside to know he was cheating on me, but I was also outraged that he would cheat on me the day after he told me he loved me. Well I'm gonna get back at him if it's the last thing I do. I walked into the guild with a glare on my face. Everyone looks at me and were shocked at home mad I was.

"WHERE IS GRAY?" I yelled. Everyone went dead silent and I walked completely inside. I growled and fired up my hand. "I SAID WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled. I heard the guild doors open and saw Gray walking in with Juvia. I growled and ran over to him. I tackled him and looked at him with tears. "HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled. He look confused at me. I stood up and he just laid there. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ME. AND I FIND YOU WITH HER THE DAY AFTER YOU SAY YOU LOVE." I yelled. The whole guild gasped and I looked at Juvia with a glare but she just smirked. I don't know what she did for him to go out with her, but all I know right now is that he has betrayed me.

"What are you talking about?" He said. I glared at him with the most hate. "What do you mean you don't know? We have been dating for months and now I see you cheating on me with her." I said. "Natsu justs made that Gray- Sama loves Juvia now." She said. I growled, "You stay out of this bitch." I said. She gasped and slapped me with her water. The guild gasped and I slowly turned my head to her. "You are going to pay for that you bitch." I said. I ran over to her and touched her and used my flames. She screamed, since she's made of water if I use y flames she heats up extremely and turns to steam.

Gray ran over to me quickly and punched me in the face with all his might. I flew across the guild and landed next to Erza. She looked at me with concern. "What's going on Natsu?" She said. I stood up and pointed to Gray and Juvia. "That bitch stole my man." I said. Her eyes widened sharply and glared at Juvia. "He says he doesn't remember our relationship at all." I cried. "NOW THIS BITCH IS GONNA PAY." I yelled. I ran over to her and shot her with fire. She screamed and Gray came over and tackled me. "

What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like I'm getting revenge? You betrayed me and now I'm showing you how much I care about you." I said. His eyes were wide and he stood up. I stood up and Juvia tackled me to the floor again. I swear I have a headache the size of my ego at this point. "Juvia will punish you for that." She said. She slapped me back and forth. I was unable to move at this point. This is just fucking fantastic.

Juvia was tackled off of me by Erza and I was thankful. "You stole Gray from Natsu. I will never forgive you for that. HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO LOVE YOU, BITCH." She yelled. Gray was so confused and the guild was enjoying the fights. "Juvia won Gray-Sama over with her looks and a secret." She said. Erza growled and punched her in the face. Juvia grunted as the fist collided with her face. "How can you be hitting Juvia?" She asked. Erza smirked, "My armor is what allows me to hurt you all I want." She said. I looked over at Gray to see he was searching deep inside, I can tell by the way his eyes are diolated like that. I shook my head and left the guild with tears in my eyes.

I ran over to the train station to leave Magnolia and calm down for a little while. I went to get my ticket and sat down on the bench and waited. My train won't be here another hour so I have plenty of time to think this over and get ready for my trip. I sighed and looked at the sky, it made me cry because it reminded me of Gray. "Why did you do this to me?" I whispered. I clenched my fists and looked forward.

"This all my fault, if I had watched you better I would have seen this coming." I whispered. I heard footsteps behind me like metal and I knew it was Erza. She sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu, I'm coming with you." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Erza, I just need some time to think." I said. She smiled and we heard the train announce that it was now boarding for Hargeon. We stood up and headed to the train when I heard someone call my name.

"Natsu." A voice yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I froze me when I heard someone call my name. Erza saw my expression and sighed. We turned to see Gray and Wendy running up to us. "Natsu." Wendy said. I had tears forming in my eyes but I tried to blink them away. "What is it?" I asked. "Natsu, Gray didn't cheat on you." She said. My eyes snapped open when she said that. "What, he was with Juvia and couldn't remember me." I said. Gray bowed his head, "I know all the pain I put you through Natsu but you have to listen to me please." He said. I heard the train whistle, that means a two minute warning. "Alright make it quick I have a train to catch." I said. Gray smiled and looked up at me. "I didn't want to cheat on you but Juvia was the one who made me. She had gotten a hold of a lost magic that makes the one who eats it become totally in love with them." He said. I sighed, "Why the hell did you eat something she made?" I said. "She forced it into my mouth when she saw me." He said. "And just how did she do that?" Erza asked.

**(Flashback in Gray's POV)**

**I was walking to Natsu's house a few nights ago to pick him up. We had plans on going out to dinner and I couldn't wait. Tonight was the night I would propose to him and I had the ring and everything. It was only a little bit further, since he lives somewhere in the forest area it's always a little hard to see in the dark. I should ask him to move in with me at one point. I finally see his house come into view when I was pulled into the trees. I hit a tree trunk and slid down it. I had a huge headache from that collision and I looked to see who had done that. I see someone walking out of the shadows to see a figure walking forward. **

"**Oh my dear Gray- sama; Juvia's waited long enough for you two to break up but Juvia's was getting inpatient." She said. "J-Juvia." I said. She was holding a chocolate bar in her hand and she showed it me. "Juvia will make you love me even if it's with force." She said. She opened the chocolate and broke off a piece. She looked at me with a sinister smile and stomped on my foot. I bit my lip to make sure I don't open my mouth. She growled and kicked my stomach. I cried out when she forced the chocolate into my mouth. It went down my throat and I knew it was all over for me. "I'm sorry Natsu." I whispered. I looked up at Juvia and felt an instant love connection to her. She held out her hand and we walked out of the forest together.**

**(End Flashback)**

_**(Back to Natsu's POV)**_

"And that's what happened." He said. I growled and looked see my train was taking off. "Why did she give you chocolate, everyone knows you hate chocolate?" I said. Erza sighed and hit me on the back of the head. I rubbed that spot and looked at her. "What the hell?" I said. "That's not the point Natsu. The point is that Gray was under a spell for him to be in love with Juvia." Erza said. I sighed and looked at Gray, I had the urge to run over to him and take him back. I shook with anger and looked up at Gray. "How did you get rid of the spell?" I asked.

"I got rid of it with Freed. I started to heal him then Freed put up a rune for Gray to lose the spell effect. We had to tie Juvia up just to finish it." Wendy said. "Well where is she now?" I asked. "The magic council is coming to arrest her for the use of lost magic." Gray said. "That's good I want to beat her up before she leaves." I said. "Don't you think she's had enough?" Wendy said. Me and Gray looked at each other and shook our heads. "No." We said. Wendy sighed and we headed back to the guild.

As we walked I felt Gray's gaze on me and it made my face heat up. I know he was controlled but want to know is why didn't he fight back against Juvia. All these questions were running through my head that I felt a head ache coming in. I sighed and we arrived at the guild. Erza kicked the door in and we walked in slowly. Everyone knew by the way we looked we were pissed off.

"Where's Juvia?" Erza asked. Everyone pointed to the kitchen. This confused me, why the hell would she be in the kitchen. We walked over to the kitchen door and opened it slowly. We looked around everywhere when I heard a yell coming from the freezer. I walked over to the walk in freezer and peeped through the window. There Juvia was, sitting in a chair tied up. "Hey guys check this out." I said. They came over and looked through the window while Juvia shot them a glare. "Well, she probably in there to cool down. To suppress her anger and the fact that you boiled her." Erza said.

Everyone walked out but me I looked back at the freezer. I shook my head and went back over to the freezer. I opened the door and picked up the chair. "What are you doing with Juvia?" She asked. I took her out of the freezer and placed her in the middle of the kitchen. "You were still our nakama Juvia." I said. I looked at her with tears running down my face. "Even though were nakama and you have betrayed everyone's trust. I still don't want you to stay in that freezer and freeze to death before the council arrives." I said. "Juvia does not need your help. Remember this Natsu-san, Gray-sama will be mine if I have to get to him or get to you." She said. I felt a chill run down my spine when she said that but I just walked out of the room as if she wasn't there.

Gray saw me walk out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok, what happened?" He asked. I shook my head, "Nothing happened?" I said. He knew I was lying but let it slide since things were rough right now. He reached into his pocket and gasped softly but I barely heard it so I didn't acknowledge it. He smirked and went over to Erza to talk to her.

I walked over to a table and sat down. I saw that Gajeel had sat down across from me with a frown. "Man dude, your life is fucked up." He said. I sighed, "It may be but everything should be fine now. Plus there's never a dull moment with us." I said. He chuckled. "That's true." He said. "Have you asked out Levy yet?" I asked. He blushed slightly and looked in the other direction. "I take that as a no." I said. He sighed and slammed his hands softly on the table. "I can't help it man, she's just so I don't know." He said. I smiled and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry man, you'll get her soon. Why don't you sing her a song some day?" I said. His face lit up and punched his palm. "Yeah, that's perfect." He said.

The microphone made a noise and I covered my ears. "Sorry about that." Gray said. He looked at me a smile and I blushed. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." He said. Everyone turned to look at Gray and it looked really important. "I have something I need to say to you Natsu." He said. I watched him closely and he cleared his throat.

"Natsu, I may have hurt you unintentionally but I wanted to say that I really do love you will all over my heart. I love your smile and your attitude and everything else about you. If you weren't in my life I don't know if I could live like that. So I wanted to do what I was going to do before all this crazy shit happened." He said. I had tears running down my face from pure happiness and love. He took out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to show a fiery red ring. The whole guild gasped and all the girls were crying tears of joy.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you do the honor of marrying me." He said. I didn't even need to think twice as I ran up and hugged him tight. The whole guild aww'ed at us and I was so happy. "Yes, yes I will marry you Gray Fullbuster." I said. He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I crashed our lips together and it was so overwhelming since we haven't had much physical connection in days. I pulled away and smiled. I leaned my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I guess revenge was a success and I got you back in the process, Gray." I cried. He smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"You are the best I know at getting revenge." He said. I smiled my trademark smile and he smiled as well. "BACHELOR PARTY." Elfman yelled. I paled and Gray looked at him with a glare. "You are not giving anybody a bachelor party Elfman." He said. "You are not a man then." He said. I sighed and stood up. "Gray, can I tell you something as well?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "I-I wanted to." I said. "Yeah, what is it?" "I-I." I said. "Damn it just say it already." Gajeel said. "I wanted to give myself to you. Mind…Body…and soul." I said. I heard cat calls coming from the guild and I blushed. "I just said that in the microphone didn't I?" I said. Gray was blushing as well, "Yeah, you kinda did." He said. He grabbed my hand and walked me off stage.

"Let's go to your place. At least that way, no one will hear your screams." He said. I paled at that sentence. What the hell is that suppose to mean? "Good luck Natsu." Lucy said. "Happy you might wanna stay with me tonight." She said. "Aye." He said with a smirk. Erza was in front of the guild doors with daring eyes. "Gray." She said. We gulped and she pulled out her sword and brought it too his neck.

"You break his heart and I'll kill you. But you're lucky the first one was accidental." She said. He nodded and put the sword to my neck. "Same goes for you Natsu." She said. "I won't Erza." I said. She put her sword away moved out of the way. We walked out of the guild and back to my house. "Gray, make sure to be gentle for me." I said. "Don't worry Natsu I'll be as gentle as I can." He said. I smiled and we reached my house. We walked in and Gray locked the door. In a flash he was already in his boxers. "Are you ready?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Natsu's POV the next day)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was at home. I sat up but his in pain. I rubbed my lower back and looked over to see Gray sleeping. That's right we…together. I blushed deep red and wrapped a blanket around myself and headed to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and walked over to my tub and turned on the hot water and added some bubble soap. I've heard that if your muscles are sore you can sit in hot water and it will relax them. I watched as it slowly started to fill up and I looked in my bathroom mirror. "Damn, he gave me all these." I said. I had a few hickeys on my neck and they were big I can tell you that. I sighed and turned off the water and stepped inside. The water was hot at first, but I soon got used to it and felt so good. I lied back and started to relax. I closed my eyes and let the heat relax my muscles and I started to fall asleep.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt like something was missing. I looked over to see Natsu was gone. Where did he go? I sat up and looked around. I put my legs over the bed and stood up. But then I realized I was naked, "Oh well, like that's nothing new." I said. I walked over to the bathroom to see him sitting the bath tub asleep. I chuckled, and walked inside quietly. I tip toed behind him and brought my hands up. I placed them on his shoulders and slowly started to massage his shoulders. I saw him smile and he started to moan. "That feels good." He said.

His eyes were still closed, I didn't know if he was asleep or just enjoying the massage. He moaned again I started to massage lower towards his lower back. He moaned louder and I finally reached his lower back. "You like that don't you." I said seductively in his ear. His eyes opened and looked at me. "Hey, when did you get here?" He asked. I smirked, "A little while, though it seems you like massages." I said. He blushed and looked down at the water. "You can join me if you want." He said. I smirked and stepped in. He looked at me with a blush, "Hey Gray." He said. I looked at him, "Yeah." I said. He looked concerned, "Do you really think Juvia would come after us again just to get to us?" He asked. I sighed, "Knowing her, she probably will but we'll stop her." I said. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"I say we should get dressed and head over to the guild." I said. "Yeah, I just hope I don't get embarrassed by everyone." He said. We got out and got dressed. We walked out the door and headed to the guild.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

When we arrived at the guild I was kinda nervous. Gray opened the doors and we walked inside. "Hey Natsu how was it?" I heard Gajeel ask. I blushed and Gray just glared at him. Gray walked us over to the bar and Mira smiled at us. "Hey Mira can we get some drinks." Gray said. She smiled and grabbed two glasses and put some drinks in them. "Here you go." She said. "Thanks Mira." I said. I took a sip and placed the glass down. I could see Mira staring at me with a smirk on her face. I blushed, "What?" I asked. She chuckled, "Nice hickeys Natsu." She said loud enough for the whole freaking guild to here. Everyone was now looking at me and I was a blushing wreck. "Let me see." Gajeel said and ran over to me. He inspected my face and touched them. "Damn dude, they way he did it was like he was hungry." Gajeel said. Gray smirked and looked at me. "You could say that." Gray said.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia was looking down at the floor looking broken inside. "Look at her, she hasn't been here long and she's already broken." A guard said. Juvia was broken inside because Gray-Sama was capable enough to break my spell and go back to Natsu-kun. "Juvia will get you back…Gray-sama." I whispered. Juvia let her tears flow down her face as he realized how long it would be until she gets out of here. They may have put anti-magic chocker on Juvia's neck, but that does not stop Juvia from thinking of plans. Juvia is still made of water so she can easily escape with the right route.

Juvia's head shot up when a plan came to her mind. Juvia gets to take a shower in a few hours. So she can use the drain to escape. Juvia's plan is ingenious that it makes her burst with energy and hope. Juvia sits back and waits for the time to come and she will be free to get back her Gray-Sama. Juvia chuckles softly and looks at the door. "Juvia will be back before you know it my dear Gray-Sama." I said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gray, when did you want to get married anyway?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no clue, but I want it to be soon." He said. Yeah, I want it to be soon too. "Where do you want your wedding?" Lucy asked. "I was thinking maybe in the guild." I said. Gray looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I was thinking out back where I and you use to fight as children." He said. I thought about it, it seems like a good idea. "Alright, that could work and then we can have the reception in here." I said. "Yeah, all we have to do is run it by master Makarov." He said. "I'll ask him if he's busy for you." Lucy said and went to gramps' office.

"This is going to be a great wedding I can feel it." Gray said. "Yeah, I can't wait. But I have one question." I said. "What?" He asked. "Since none of us are the bride, can we still have bridesmaids or is it just all men in the wedding?" I asked. Gray looked like he was deep in thought, "I guess we can, but if we do it would most like be you who has to choose them, since they'll be on your side." He said. "What?" I yelled. "What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked. "Gray said that if we have bridesmaids they'll have to be on my side." I said.

"And, what's the problem?" She asked. "It makes it look like I'm the bride." I said. Erza face palmed and looked at me. "Natsu, you practically are for two reasons. One he proposed to you so you'll also get his last name. Second, from what I've heard that since you're the uke you're put in the bride category." She said. I was confused but I let it go for now. I sighed and turned to Gray. "Lucy, is he available?" He asked. Lucy nodded and made a thumbs up. "Yep, whenever you're ready you can see him." She said. "Are you ready Natsu?" He asked. I nodded and we walked into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We walked into Gramps' office and saw him standing on his desk. "Come, sit." He said. We walked over to the chairs and sat down. "So, Lucy told me you wanted to talk to me." He said. "Yes, Master we came to talk to you about our wedding." I said. "And what about it did you want to discuss?" He asked. "We wanted to have to wedding in the pathway of the guild out back, and we wanted to have to reception in the guild." Natsu said. Master was quiet for a moment as if trying to think. "Very well, but since it's your wedding, you will have to set it up or hire someone to do I because I know I am not." He said.

"Of course Gramps, this is our responsibility to handle." I said. "Great, I just need a date and we can start the arrangement so that I'm here to see it." He said. I and Natsu looked at each other. "Do you have any idea when we should get married?" I asked. "Um, maybe sometime this season, since its spring it won't be too hot. And since we'll be wearing suits I don't want to sweat the whole time." Natsu said. "Alright, but since spring ends soon it needs to be sometime next month then." I said. "Alright, I won't rush you for the date so you can think it over and get back to me when you have it." He said.

"Alright Gramps, I can't wait for the wedding." Natsu said. I smiled and looked to see master was starting to tear up. He turned and looked out the window. "I'm so proud of you two. My children have set aside their differences and joined in matrimony." He said. He had tears running down his face and I frowned. "Gramps, there's nothing to cry about." Natsu said. Gramps fell to his knees and smiled while his tears shed. "I'm just glad my children are growing up into great men. You grew up so fast, the both of you." He cried.

I smiled, "Thank you Gramps. Thanks to your teachings we were grown into wide men." I said. He smiled and wiped his face. "My boys, I can't wait to watch grow up more in your lives after this ceremony." He said. I smiled and looked at Natsu who was grinning his trademark grin. "Oh one more thing Gramps, do you think that maybe you could give me away at the wedding?" Natsu asked. Gramps' eyes widened and he smiled big. He jumped into Natsu's arms and cried. "Of course my child, I would love that." He cried. I smiled and Natsu rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It's alright Gramps, please don't cry." I said. He looked up and wiped his face. "Of course, I'm just being over dramatic." He said. "I really appreciate this Gramps, thank you." I said.

"No problem, but may I make a suggestion?" He asked. I tilted my head, "Sure, what is it?" Natsu asked. "Can you make the bridesmaids sexy? I want them to wear short dresses." He said. I chuckled, "I'll see what we can do." I said. He smiled and stood on his desk. "Great, this wedding will be great for all of us then." He said. I chuckled and we stood up. "Thanks Gramps, we should get going then." I said. He nodded and we left the room.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia heard the door open and saw a guard walk in. "Alright girly, time for a shower." She said. Juvia stood up and looked at her. She started to walk out and I smirked, "Drip, Drip, Drop." Juvia whispered. Juvia walked out and she grabbed Juvia's wrist and led her to the changing room. "Only one can go at a time, so you don't have to worry about anybody snooping in here." She said and handed Juvia a towel.

Juvia took it and she walked out for me to undress. Juvia absorbed her clothes into her skin and placed the towel around her body quickly and opened the door. The guard grabbed Juvia's wrist and we walked towards the shower. "I'll be waiting outside the door; you have 15 minutes to shower up before I go in to get you." She said. "There aren't any windows or anything so you can't escape so I don't expect you to be able to leave." She said. Juvia nodded and she opened the door. Juvia walked in and she closed the door and stood against it.

Juvia removed her towel and watched it fall to the ground. Juvia walked over to the drain and took a deep breath. "Gray-Sama…Here comes Juvia." Juvia whispered. I turned to water and placed my hand on the shower head and pointed it away from Juvia. I turned on the water and went down the drain.

_**(The guards POV)**_

15 minutes soon passed and the girl still hasn't left the shower. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Girly, I'm coming in." I said and opened the door. What shocked me is that she was gone. "How the hell." I yelled. I ran out and pushed the alarm button. "We've got a runner." I yelled. I saw many guards running around looking for her and some leaving to look outside. "Get all the prisoners in their cells and look for her." I yelled. I ran to get the prisoners into their cells and mentally cursed myself. "How the hell did she get out?" I said.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia escaped the sewer but was now smelly. Luckily for Juvia she ended up at her home. Juvia walked up to her house and opened the door. Juvia walked in and went to her bathroom and grabbed a towel. Juvia turned on her shower and stripped herself of her clothes. She stepped in and washed out the gunk in her hair and washed her body and stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the body. "Even though Juvia had to do that, it was worth it." Juvia said. Juvia walked into her room and went over to her dresser and took out some clothes.

Juvia dried off and removed her towel. She put on her clothes and looked in the mirror. Juvia was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt. "Since Juvia is supposed to be in jail, she cannot be spotted and recognized. So, Juvia must wear weird clothes that she wouldn't usually wear." Juvia said and sighed. Juvia looked at her hair and decided to straighten it since she can't have it curled like she's used to. Juvia picked up her straightner and started to straighten her hair until it was flat and slightly flowy.

Juvia turned her straightner off and placed it on her dresser. Juvia looked in her mirror one more time before she heard something outside her window. "Natsu, I don't think a short dress is appropriate." A voice said loudly. I ran to my window to see Gray and Natsu with Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy. "Come on Lucy, you have to wear one if you're gonna be in our wedding." Natsu said. "Yeah, if you don't you can't be in our wedding." Gray said. Juvia slammed her fists onto her window and looked at her floor. "So, Gray-Sama is marrying him. This gives Juvia a great idea." Juvia said. Juvia laughed manically and looked up. "Juvia needs to go shopping." Juvia said and left her room and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We had just arrived at the bridal shop and walked inside. I hadn't realized it would be so big in here. A woman walked over to us and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Bridal. What can I help you with today?" the consultant asked. I walked up to the front of the group, "I need bridesmaid dresses." I said. She smiled, "Very well, let's head up to the bridesmaids department on the second floor and we'll get started." She explained and started for the spiral stairs. We followed along and headed up the stairs.

As we walked up I started to feel dizzy from spinning around so much. We finally reached the top and the girls gasped in wonder. There were so many, how would we be able to pick. "Wow, there so beautiful." Lucy said excitedly. Erza smiled as well, "Yes, I have to agree. These dresses are quite stunning." She said. "I just hope I can find one that will look good on me." Wendy complained. Levy put her arm around Wendy's shoulders. "You can me both, sister." She said. "Alright, let's head over to the runway and get started on figuring out what you imagine your dresses to look like." The consultant said.

We walked across the room and found a huge runway with spot lights and everything. We sat down in the seats and the consultant kept standing. "Alright, what do you want your dress to look like?" She asked. "We want the dresses to be short, since its spring we don't want them to get hot." I said. She nodded, "Anything more specific like color or style?" She asked. I looked at Gray he shrugged his shoulders confusingly. "I don't think so, what we like the best will be fine." I said positively. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them together. "Alright ladies, lets head back stage and I'll come back for you two in a moment." She explained and showed the girls back stage.

"I'm so excited Gray, this is going to be so much fun." I said excitedly. He chuckled and looked at the runway. "I can only imagine how the girls feel right now." He said happily. I smiled, "Yeah, there probably gonna have the most fun out of this." I explained.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia quickly made it to the bridal shop. Juvia was exhausted from running her so fast. I walked inside and sat down. "I just hope Juvia isn't spotted." I whispered. Juvia heard the echo of high heels and saw that a consultant was coming Juvia's way. "Welcome to Fairy Bridal. What can I help you with today?" She said. I stood up, "I need a wedding dress." I said slowly. Since Juvia use to talk in the third person, it Is hard for Juvia to speak correctly. She nodded, "Alright, come with me and I'll show you to the show room." She explained. We walked to the spiral stair case and headed up. It made Juvia slightly dizzy from all the circles.

When finally reached the top we walked across the room and I saw there was a runway. But what concerned Juvia was the fact that Gray- Sama and Natsu- Kun were sitting in front of it. Juvia tried not to look, but curiosity got to Juvia and she kept her watch. Natsu turned his head in Juvia's direction to see her. Juvia was getting nervous but kept a straight face. I turned the other way and saw how my hair gracefully flew onto my face only showing half my face. The consultant led me out of the room and into a hallway. She stopped outside a room and opened the door. We walked in and sat down across from each other.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Did I just see? I paused for a moment and shook my head. Nah, it couldn't have been her, why would she be here. Plus Juvia looks nothing like that anyway. "Gray, did she look familiar to you?" I asked. He looked over at the girl who had just walked by. "Nah, I've never seen her before in my life." He explained. I sighed in relief and looked back at the consultant who was heading our way. "Alright, come with me and we'll start looking for dresses that you want to see on the girls." She said excitingly. I'm gonna go on a limb here and say she really likes her job. We walked with her across the room and came across the dresses.

"Alright, now go ahead and pick some that you like and I'll pick some in my opinion and we'll give them to the girls and you'll to decide." She explained. We nodded and started to look around in the huge section of never ending dresses. I and Gray grabbed a couple dresses we liked and the consultant came over with a pile she thought would be good and we headed over to the dressing rooms. We handed the dresses to her and we headed back to the runway seating to get ready for the show.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

The consultant came back with a dress specifically that Juvia had described and placed it on the hook. She unzipped it and took it out and laid it out. "Alright, let's get you in this dress and see how much you love it." She said and Juvia stepped into it. Juvia helped pull it up her body and held it in place while the consultant zipped it up and tied it. "Alright, it's done isn't it beautiful." She asked. Juvia looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. "I love it, I'll take it." Juvia said. The consultant cheered for Juvia and wrote down the ticket number and helped Juvia out of her dress. She placed it back in the bag and Juvia put her clothes back on and the consultant left the room. I chuckled, "Gray-Sama will love me when he sees me." Juvia chuckled evilly.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

The consultant came back and sat with us. "Alright, Lucy you're first." She yelled. The music started and Lucy came out. "Lucy is wearing a short pink dress with a sweet heart neck-line and a drop effect on the right side." She said. Lucy stopped in front of with a blush on her face. "You look good Lucy." I said cheerfully. She smiled and walked back to the dressing rooms. Wendy came out next and was happy with her dress. "Wendy is wearing a short, sleeveless red dress with a ruffled top." She explained. Wendy jumped around excitedly, "I just love this one you guys, and it makes me look like I actually have a chest." She said. I chuckled and Gray just shook his head.

Wendy happily skipped back and soon Mirajane came out. "Mira is wearing an ice blue dress with a criss cross strap behind the neck and a drop effect on the right side." She explained. "This is cute, I like it but it's your decision guys." She said. I smiled and kept that one in mind. She walked back and soon Levy came out. "Levy is wearing a yellow sundress with a spaghetti strap." She explained. Levy spun around in a circle and grabbed her dress by its ends. "All of these dresses are beautiful so I would like anyone of them." She said truthfully.

Levy walked back and lastly Erza came out. "Erza is wearing a strapless scarlet dress with a back-less drop." She explained. "I like it but it feels a little revealing in my back." She complained. She walked back and I noticed how low it was and agreed. "So, did you like any of those?" She asked. The girls all came back out and stood in a line for us to look at them all at once. "I really liked Mira's and Wendy's." I opinionated. Gray nodded, "Yeah, I like Mira's but I also liked Levy's." He said. Those three girls stepped forward.

"Alright would you like to choose from one of these or look at my choices?" She asked. I and Gray talked it over and we looked at her. "We have decided. We want to go with Mira's dress." I said. Gray nodded in agreement and the consultant clapped. "Alright, Mira's dress it is." She said. The girls walked back to the dressing room and changed while the consultant filled out an order sheet. "Alright, when do you want them done by?" She asked. "We need them done by next month." Gray said. She wrote it down and clicked her pen. "Excellent, I'll call you a week in advance to check them out and see if they fit properly." She said. I nodded and saw that the girls were coming back. "Alright, you can head out and we'll call you when they're ready." She said. We bowed and left the show room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(One month Later in Natsu's POV)**_

I can't believe it's already been a month since we made our wedding date. We got a call from the bridal shop to check on our dresses and were heading over now. Since tomorrows the wedding me and Gray can't stay in the same house as each other which is a good thing I still have my house so I can stay there while he stays in his. I'm so excited I can barely take it, but a small part of me thinks something bad is going to happen. We walked into the shop and waited for the consultant. "I hope the dresses turned out right." Lucy wondered. I sighed, "I hope so too Lucy." I said. I heard the echo of high heels coming in and saw that the consultant was coming this way. "Great you're here, we need to hurry and check and see if there perfect." She said quickly.

We stood up and headed her way. We went across the room and down the hall to see a room with curtains. "Alright, the dresses are already in there. So, I'll be in there to help you in them. So, get undressed and I'll be in when your done." She said to the girls. The girls nodded and walked inside the curtain. We sat down on the chairs in front of the curtain and waited them to get ready.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia was walking down to the bridal shop with a smirk on her face. Juvia is getting her fitting today for her dress. Juvia is excited and knows that Gray-Sama will love her when he sees me in this dress. She walked into the shop and sat down in the chair and waited for her consultant to come for her. Juvia heard the echo of high heels and saw that the consultant was coming. "Are you ready for your dress?" she asked. "Yes, I am ready." Juvia said and we walked to the fittings. We walked in and stopped at the very end of the room and I saw that Gray-Sama was here with _him._ Juvia sighed and walked into the curtain. The consultant came in and took out my dress. Juvia stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into her dress, with help from the consultant.

When it was all the way on, it still looked like it was when I first had it on. Juvia looked at herself in different angles and knew it was perfect for the destruction of Natsu-kun's wedding. "The dress is perfect, I will take it now then." I said. She helped me take it off and placed it in the bag while I got dressed. She handed me the dress and I left the shop with an evil smirk on my face.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Lucy, move your butt." Wendy complained. "Sorry Wendy." Lucy apologized. "Ahh, so tight." Mira moaned. I chuckled at the girls petty complaints. I looked over at Natsu to see him blushing slightly. "You guys almost done in there." I asked. "Yeah, were almost done." Wendy replied. Natsu looked at me and smiled, I just chuckled and looked back at the curtain. I heard the curtain open and saw that all the girls were wearing the ice blue dress. I smiled brightly and Natsu was starting to tear up. "You guys look beautiful." He cried. I put my arm around his shoulder and he put his head on my shoulder. The girls smiled and I pet his hair.

Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the girls. "Now that we know you girls look good in your dresses we can take them and get ready for the wedding tomorrow." He said. They clapped and the curtain closed and the girls took off there dresses. "Gray, I can't wait for the wedding. I just can't stand not being with you tonight." He said sadilly. I rubbed his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I know, but it will go by fast you'll see." I reassured him. He looked up at me with a frown. "Alright, I just hope I'll be able to sleep without you there with me." He said. I hope I can too, it's been a while since we were in separate beds. The curtain reopened and the girls walked out with their dresses.

"Alright, we need to go. You guys have to meet up with the guys so that you can see if their outfits are spiffy." Erza said. We stood up and I offered to carry Wendy's dress for her and she happily obliged. "So Natsu, where's Happy been today?" Levy asked. Natsu thought for a moment, "I think he went to hang out with Lily." He answered. "He's really hanging with Lily? I thought he couldn't stand Lily." I said questionably. Natsu sighed, "I thought so too, but for some reason he's been hanging with him a lot lately." He said. I smirked, "Maybe he's gotten over Charle and is now into Lily." I said sarcastically. Natsu looked at me like i'm the biggest genius he knows. "That could be it for all we know." He said surprisingly.

Wendy sweat dropped, "Are you sure Natsu? I thought Happy was head over heels in love with her?" Wendy said. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her. "Maybe he realized Charle wasn't going to give in and started to look for someone else." Natsu responded. Natsu looked over at the dorm where Juvia lived beore she went to prison. She saw the girl from the bridal shop walking up the stairs. "Hey Gray, it's the girl from the bridal shop. I didn't think she lived in the same dorm Juvia did." Natsu said. I looked over and tilted my head. "Maybe she knows her?" Lucy said. "Maybe we should ask her?" I said. Everyone looked at each other. "I don't know we have to get ready for your wedding." Mira said. "Yeah, and she looks busy." Natsu said. I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, let's get going. We still need to see the guys to check their suits." I said. Everyone nodded and we headed to guild.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia was walking up the stairs to her dorm room when I heard _his_ voice. "Hey Gray, it's the girl from the bridal shop. I didn't think she lived in the same dorm Juvia did." Natsu said. Shit, Juvia has to get inside before they do something to foil my plans. "Maybe she knows her?" Lucy said. "Maybe we should ask her?" Gray said. Juvia gasped and started quickly up her stairs. . "I don't know we have to get ready for your wedding." Mira said. "Yeah, and she looks busy." Natsu said. I sighed in relief and entered the dorm house. Juvia walked up one level and walked to the first door on the right and opened the door.

Juvia walked carefully to her room and placed her dress in her closet. Juvia stretched her arms and walked over to the window. Juvia slowly opened the window and stuck her head out of it. I sighed at how great it feels outside today. Juvia looked over to see Gray-Sama walking to the guild. "Soon Gray-Sama…I will have you. Because if I can't…No one can." I said. I chuckled evilly and closed the window.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We walked into the guild to find all the guys sitting at the big table. Gray handed Wendy back her dress so she could put it away. I grabbed Gray's hand and we walked over to the guys. Gajeel had seen me first and warned the others. We stopped in front of the table and the others turned to us. "Alright, now that we're all here, we can check out the tuxedo's and make sure they fit." Gray announced. They nodded and stood up, that's when Romeo had a question. "Hey Natsu, Who are we walking with?" Romeo asked. I thought for a moment and smirked. "Alright the pairings are Romeo and Wendy, Mira and Freed, Levy and Gajeel, Lucy and Loke and Erza and Jellal." I answered.

I saw some blushes on their faces and couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, let's get started." I said. They walked with us towards the bedroom we reserved for the fittings for the tuxedos. We walked in and I saw that the tuxes were hung on the wall, ready to be tried on. They walked over to the hook with their name on it and left to another part of the room to change. I and Gray sat down in some chairs that were in the room and waited for them to get done. About 15 minutes later I saw that Romeo had come out with Gajeel. But then I noticed that he was having a hard time with his tie. I walked over to his and grabbed his tie.

"What the hell are you doing?"He asked. I put the tie around his neck and started to tie it myself. "You need to either learn how to do this or make an iron one." I complained. He growled and I stepped back. "Or better yet, you can get Levy to help you." I said with a smirk. He blushed and just chuckled. I walked back over to Gray and sat down. Soon after, Freed came out with Jellal. "Where the hell is Loke?" I asked. "Yeah, it's been half an hour." Gray complained. "Calm down, it takes time to look this good." Loke yelled.

I sighed and saw Loke coming back from who knows where. "Alright, how do they feel on you?" Gray asked. They shrugged their shoulders. "It's ok, but do we have to wear them the whole time?" Gajeel asked. I looked at Gray and he shrugged his shoulders. "No, as long as you wear it the entire time at the wedding I don't care. But you have to look formal at least like a button up shirt and some slacks." I said. Gajeel chuckled, "You should worry about us I think you fiancé is the problem with clothing. I just hope he'll keep his clothes on during the wedding." He laughed. Gray looked down at the floor, "That's true; I have to make sure that I keep my clothes on the whole time." He said.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry it's at the guild anyway so their used to you undressing out of nowhere." I said reassuringly. He smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, you guys can get dressed and head out when you're done just make sure you put the suits back into the bags." I said. They salute, "Aye Sir." They yelled and went back to change. I looked at Gray and looked at my watch. "Gray, we only has about 3 hours until we have to go our separate ways. What do you want to do?" I asked. "Maybe we can go to dinner and catch a movie before we head off to bed." He said. "Alright, that sounds fun." I said. We stood up and walked out of the room.

We left the guild and headed to the Fairy Café. We always come here; it's like our special place to be. We walked in and the hostess led us inside. We sat down at she handed us are menu's and walked away to another table. "I'm so excited Gray, I just hope we can get through it without any problems." I said. "Yeah, me too." He said. The waitress came over and we ordered our drinks.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia decided to head over to the café and grab some dinner. Maybe Juvia will get a salad or something. I walked down the street towards the café and saw Gray-Sama and _him_ coming in my direction. They walked into the same café Juvia was heading. "Damn it, why are they always where Juvia goes." Juvia complained. Juvia walked into the café and waited for the hostess. The hostess walked over to Juvia over to a table and Juvia sat down and read over the menu.

I looked over and saw Gray-Sami's table from here. Juvia sighed; Juvia came here with Gray-Sama when he was under my spell. The waitress came over to me and took my order. She walked away and went to put the order in. I took out my phone and saw I had a text message. I opened it and saw it was a text from Lyon.

_Hey Juvia,_

_I know you're in Jail, but I wanted to let you know that I will wait for you. I will try to bail you out any way I can. But, I also wanted to let you know that Gray and Natsu are getting married so I'm going to be in the wedding. I'm the best man in the wedding and I'm not sure who the maid of honor is but I know she isn't as good as you are. I hope to see you soon or in 2 years. _

I closed my phone and felt the need to crush it. Lyon texted me even when I'm in jail. I wouldn't have been able to read it since it was in my room. I sighed and the waitress brought over my order. I ordered a salad and some water. I ate my dinner and occasionally looked over at Gray-Sama. They were eating and laughing. I hate it so much. That should me and Gray-Sama not _him._ I quickly finished my dinner and paid for my dinner and left the café. I walked back to my dorm room and walked inside. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked over at my closet and smirked. "Tomorrow Gray-Sama…Juvia will be yours or you will be no ones." I whispered. I chuckled softly but I soon turned out to be a really evil laugh. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We finished our dinner and are now heading to the movies. We were walking hand in hand towards the theatre. "Hey Gray; are there any good movies out?" Natsu asked. "I'm not sure; we'll just have to see when we get there." I said. Natsu put his head on my shoulder and smiled. We kept walking until we reached the theatre. Natsu sat up, probably from the smell of the popcorn. We walked in and looked over the movie choices. We decided on an action movie and paid for our tickets. "Gray can we get some popcorn?" He asked. I chuckled, "Sure, but get a small. You still need your tux to fit tomorrow." I said.

He went up to the concession stand and got popcorn and a soda. He came back to me and we walked over to the theatre.

When the movie was over we headed back to Natsu's house so I could walk him to his house. "Gray, I'm gonna miss you tonight. Do you think you can call me when you get back to your place?" He said sadly. I looked over to him to see he had tears running down his face. I pulled him into a hug and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Of course I will." I said. I felt a tear run down my face and I pulled away and looked him in the eye. I wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. He smiled sadly and we continued on towards his house.

When finally reached his house he still hadn't let me go. "Natsu, you have to let me go so that you can get some sleep." I said. He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't want you to go." He whispered. I sighed, "I don't want to either but it's tradition." I said. "How about I ask Happy to come by and keep you company." I said. He sighed, "Fine, but I still want a phone call." He said. I chuckled, "Of course I promise." I said. He hugged me tightly and I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you." He cried. I frowned and he pulled away. He started to walk away when I grabbed his wrist. I pulled him back into a fiery kiss. He moaned instantly and I used that to slip my tongue into his mouth. I pulled away and he smiled. "I'll miss you too." I said with a tears running down my face. He hugged me again and then walked inside. I sighed and started walking back towards my apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I continued on my way home but tried to make it quick. I know Natsu wants Happy with him right now and I still need to call him. I looked up to see Happy flying over me, "Happy." I yelled. He stopped and looked down at me. "What's up Gray?" He asked. "Can you stay with Natsu tonight? He said he wanted you be their tonight with him." I asked. Happy nodded his head, "Yeah, I can go stay with him." He said. I smiled, "Thanks Happy. He really needs you right now." I said. He nodded and started his way towards Natsu's house.

I smiled slightly; knowing that Natsu will have someone to watch over him tonight is all I need to know. I continued on my way home, desperately wanting to talk to Natsu quickly. I saw my house coming into view and I quickly headed towards it. I walked up to my door and opened it quickly. I walked in and sat down on my bed. I stretched my arms tiredly and grabbed my phone. I opened it and called Natsu. I heard the call going through and the call was answered.

"_Gray, thank god. I was getting impatient." He said. _

I chuckled, "Yeah me too, has Happy gotten their yet." I asked.

There was a pause, _"Not yet, I hope he gets here soon." He said worriedly. _

I sighed, "He should be there soon, and I only talked to him a few minutes ago." I said.

"_That's good, I need someone here." He complained. _

"I know, he should there soon." I said.

_He sighed, "I just want this night to be over." He groaned. _

"I too, just think. It's for only one night and then we have the rest of our lives together." I said reassuringly.

"_I guess your right…I just hope nothing happens." He said worriedly._

"I hope so too." I said.

_There was a pause on the line and I heard a door open. "Natsu, are you having phone sex?" Happy yelled._

I blushed at that, "_No Happy, why the hell would you suggest that." Natsu yelled. _

"_Don't ask me." He sing songed. _

"Tell Happy I'll kill him tomorrow." I said.

I heard a chuckle, _"You really think I have him live till morning." He laughed._

"Probably not, but I want to kill him with you." I said.

"_Hey, I came here for you I can happily leave." Happy yelled. _

"_Please don't." Natsu said. _

I yawned and stretched my arms. "I need to go Natsu, we need plenty of sleep." I said.

_He sighed, "Alright, see you tomorrow." He said and hung up. _

I hung up my phone and in a flash I was in my boxers and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I groaned and sat up. My frown turned instantly into a smile. I jumped out of bed and went over to the bathroom. I removed my boxers and stepped into the shower. The water felt good on my skin, so much I could stay in here all day. But, I have a wedding to get to so that cannot happen. I washed and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into my bedroom. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my tuxedo. I placed it on my bed and grabbed my loafers and walked over to my dresser and grabbed the wedding bands. I placed them in the suits pocket so I know I don't lose it. At least until I get to the guild.

I grabbed everything and headed out the door. I looked around, today was beautiful day outside. I smiled big, and quickened my pace towards the guild. I walked into the guild and headed towards the room I reserved for myself to get ready. I walked in and placed my tuxedo on the hook and took it out. I placed it on the bed and separated every piece. I removed my shirt and grabbed my button up shirt and put it on. I started buttoning my shirt when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Lyon came in. "Hey man." I said. He smiled, "Makarov wanted me to tell you when you're done getting dressed and everything he'll explain what you have to do." He said. "Alright, just warn me when Natsu gets here, we can't see each other until the ceremony." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I resumed to put on my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black suit with an ice blue button up and a blue tie. I put on my black loafers and walked out the door. I looked around to see if Natsu was in the area. "Natsu, follow me and we'll get you ready." Lucy said.

Shit, I went back into the room and waited. I heard footsteps walking by and I sighed. "Lucy when does the wedding start?" Natsu asked. "In a little bit Natsu now hurry up." She groaned. They opened a door and it closed. I opened my door softly and looked around. I started down the stairs and headed towards the back of the guild. I opened the doors and made my way down the path. As I walked down, I started to admire the decorations. The benches had flowers on their borders, the arch way was decorated flowers as well, roses, cherry blossoms and others I didn't even know. Gramps saw me coming and I stopped in front of him.

"Gray, you're ready. Good, we need to show you what will happen during the wedding." He said. I nodded and he walked towards the door of the guild. "Alright, the music will start and Natsu will make his way down the aisle. You will be standing down there waiting for him. I'll let you take him and you lock arms and stand in front of the minister. You know what to say from there." He said. I nodded and he came back over to me. "Alright, all you have to do now is wait for the ceremony to start and give happy the rings." He said. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a small bag with 2 rings inside.

_**(Wedding Ceremony Natsu's POV)**_

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a white suit with a red button up and black tie. Everyone was ready to go and waiting. The bridesmaids and groomsmen are ready to go. I was so nervous and yet excited to go. I stood in the hall away from the doors so no one will see me when the bridesmaids go out. Happy and Charle were standing with me, they were going before me. I heard the music starting and the pairs started to go one by one. I wonder what Gray is feeling right now. Everyone went out and Happy and Charle went to the door. Charle went first and spread the flower petal while Happy went behind him with the rings.

They reached the end and the door closed for me to get to the door without anyone seeing me. I stopped in front of the doors and the song started and the doors opened. I smiled big and held a good grip on my flowers. I started in and Gramps got a hold of my leg. I chuckled and we walked down the aisle slowly. My eyes were only on Gray, he looked handsome. Gray was smiling as big as I was and was probably wanted hold me just bad as I do. We stopped in of him and he held out his arm and I grabbed on. He walked me into the arch and we stopped. We looked at the minister and everyone sat down. The minister opened his book and smiled.

"We are here to bring these two wonderful people into holy matrimony. We have here today is Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. These two will join together for the rest of their lives and never leave the other. They will stay together in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good or for bad." He said. He said. He finished his speech and we began out vows. "Gray, you will go first." He said. "Natsu, when I see you, I see the person I love and the rival I used to have. We may have used to be at each others throats but that's the past and a new future ahead of us. I love your attitude, your smile and everything else about you." He said. I had tears in my eyes and smiled.

"Gray, when I see you I see a handsome man. I see my rival and I see the man I love and want to be with forever. I love you more than my fire. My heart pounds whenever I'm around you and I can't stand not being with you for one night. You made me whole inside and filled most of the hole that was there where Igneel left me in the forest. You are my one and only and I can't wait for us to be married." I said with tears running down my face.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. The minister clapped and closed his book. "So if anyone objects to this joining speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. The door was kicked open and I was shocked by what I saw. "Juvia objects to this wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia felt the sun in her eyes and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. Juvia yawned and looked at her clock. Her eyes widened and Juvia gasped. "Juvia overslept." Juvia yelled softly. Juvia quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her shower. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She washed herself clean and stepped out. Juvia reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body and walked to her room.

Juvia walked over towards her closet and grabbed her dress. She took it out and placed it on her bed. Juvia smiled slightly, "Juvia will look good for Gray-Sama and then he will see he made a mistake in marrying _him_." Juvia chuckled. Juvia put on something she would rather not explain before putting on her dress. Juvia zippered her dress and tied the back, although that was tough. Juvia looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.

Juvia was wearing a long wedding dress with a slit on the right side so it shows her right leg. It also had a black ribbon like belt with a flower on it. Juvia grabbed her straightner and straightened her hair before grabbing her curling iron. Juvia curled the ends of her hair and Juvia looked gorgeous. Juvia smiled and walked out of her house and held the ends of her dress. Juvia walked down the road towards the guild and tried to be as quick as possible with this dress and heels. Juvia noticed people were looking at her, but couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Juvia saw the guild in view and quickened her pace. Juvia tried her best not to ruin her outfit. Juvia could her Gray-Sama's voice somewhere nearby. Juvia walked into the guild and walked towards the doors. Juvia put her ear to the door and heard the minister talking. "So if anyone objects to this joining speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. Juvia took this chance to make her entrance. Juvia kicked the door open and everything went quiet. "Juvia objects to this wedding." Juvia yelled.

Natsu gasped and Gray-Sama looked pissed. "Juvia, you should be in jail." Natsu said. "No duh, Juvia knows that. Juvia came to get her Gray-Sama back." Juvia said. Juvia put her hand on her hip so that it covered something under her dress. "Juvia I already told you, I don't like you like that." Gray said. Natsu looked at me with so much hate but it does not faze me. "I will never let you have him." Natsu yelled. Juvia growled and took hold of what I was hiding under my dress. Juvia pulled it out and Juvia revealed a fully loaded gun.

"Juvia was not playing around when she says she will do anything to have Gray-Sama. Even if I had to get to you Natsu-kun." Juvia yelled. "Juvia don't do this." Master yelled. I pointed it to him, "Shut it old man." Juvia yelled. Everyone gasped and I pointed it back at Natsu and Gray-Sama. "Now Natsu are you going to move and let Juvia take over." I asked. "No, I am not moving from this spot. Gray is my fiancé and he asked me to marry him and that's what's gonna happen." He yelled. I turned the safety off and pointed it to Natsu. "Good bye Natsu-kun." I yelled and shot the gun. Everyone shrieked and watched as Natsu just stood there. But, something happened that Juvia did not expect. Gray –Sama jumped in front of him and took the hit. Juvia gasped and Natsu kneeled down next to him. "GRAY." He yelled.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I can't move and the bullet is heading right for me. I guess this is the end for me; I had tears running down my face. But then, I saw something fly in front of me and I gasped at what I saw. It was Gray, he was defending me. The bullet hit and he fell to the ground. "GRAY." I yelled and kneeled down next to him. I put two fingers on his pulse point and found it was still there but it was weak. I had tears running down my face. I looked at Juvia to see she was shocked. "You're gonna pay." I whispered. I clenched my fist and glared at her. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY." I yelled. I got up and ran at her. She jumped up and flipped over me.

She landed behind me and fortunately right in front of Erza. "You did not just ruin this wedding." She asked angrily. She clenched her fist and brought a sword to her throat. "You need to let go. You can't go and crash a wedding because the guy you like is getting married. Grow up and get the fuck out of here." Erza said. I whistled, but then I saw Lyon was coming our way. "Juvia, why didn't you tell me you were out of Jail? I texted you, you could have answered." He asked. Juvia groaned, "I was in jail, my phone was in my room and I wouldn't have answered anyway." She answered. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Juvia, you need to let him go. You know how much I love you and you fail to acknowledge that. Please look at me, really look at me and tell me what you see." He said. Juvia looked kinda creeped out, but did so anyway. She looked at him and I noticed a slight blush on her face. This could work, she may start to like him and leave me and Gray alone. I looked over at Gray to see him being healed by Wendy until we can get him to the infirmary, Juvia looked away from Lyon. "No, you cannot trick me I only want Gray." She complained. "She lost the sama, that's a start." I said. She slapped herself, "Damn it I didn't mean it." She yelled.

Lyon took her shoulders and crashed his lips to hers. "Holy shit." I whispered. Everyone's jaw hit the floor and I felt better knowing this might work. Lyon pulled away and Juvia looked like she was in another world. "Wow." She gasped. I was silently laughing, one kiss from Lyon and she's freaking out. She looked at him and started to blush. "How could you do this Juvia? Make me like you as I liked Gray." She complained. Lyon smiled, "You like me that's great." He said. Juvia sighed, "Juvia supposes but part of me still loves Gray." She revealed.

Lyon hugged her tight, "By the way you look sexy in that dress." He whispered to her. Juvia blushed and looked down at herself. "Juvia does look sexy." She agreed. I gagged and ran back over to Gray. He was sitting up holding the spot where he was shot. "Gray, are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, just need to get this bullet out and patched up and I'll be fine. Lucky for me, Wendy said it hit nothing important." He said cheerfully. I sighed in relief and looked back at Lyon.

"Well at least this wedding wasn't completely messed up." I said. "Should we just continue or wait another day?" Gray asked. "Maybe you should get patched up, and then we can continue." I answered. He nodded and stood up. He grabbed onto my arm and I helped him to the infirmary. "Gray, I'm sorry for shooting you." Juvia apologized. Gray looked at her and smiled. "It's alright; if someone took Natsu from me I may have done the same thing." He said. I chuckled, "You would wear a wedding dress and shot her, wow if only I could see that." I said jokingly. Gray chuckled and we continued to the infirmary.

About an hour later everyone was seated and waiting for us to come back. The doors opened and we walked down the aisle together, our arms locked and smiling proud. We reached the end of the of the aisle and stopped in front of the minister. "Alright, shall we continue with the ceremony?" He asked. We nodded and faced each other, hands locked. He looked at Gray, "Gray do you take Natsu to be your loving husband. To have and to hold, in sick and in health. For rich or for poor, in good and bad." He asked. Gray smiled, "I do." He answered.

He turned to me, "Do you Natsu, and take Gray to be your loving husband. To have and to hold, in sick and in health. For rich or for poor, in good and bad." He asked. "I do." I cried. "With the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband." He said. We crashed our lips together and everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. We pulled away and smiled.

We turned and ran up the aisle and into the guild. We looked around and saw how beautiful it was. Tables covered in table clothes and a disco ball hung above. Alcohol and a dance floor. The caterer came and set everything up on a long table. Good thing for me because I was hungry. Gray had the same idea and we headed over to get something to eat. We grabbed some things and headed over to our table and sat down to eat.

I looked around and saw everyone was talking and laughing. Lyon and Juvia are getting along great. The bridesmaids and groomsmen are chatting an having a good time. Cana is drinking which isn't very unusual. Redus is setting up his painting station so he can paint us a portrait. The girls are talking about some stuff that I don't care about. I smiled, knowing everybody was enjoying the wedding. I looked over at Gray to see he was eating slowly since he was just shot a little while ago.

"This wedding will probably be the most remembered ever." I said. Gray nodded and put his fork down. "Yeah, but I have weir feeling gramps isn't going to have anymore after that." He replied. "I don't know someone may want to have theirs here." I said. He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, I just hope theirs turns out better than ours." He said. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I hope so too." I said and drank my champagne. "Alright guys, let's have your first dance." Gajeel yelled. Gray looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, let's go." He said. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder and we began to dance. Our wedding song came on and I smiled. We finished our dance and everyone clapped.

A few hours later everyone was drunk. I was a little tipsy and Gray was completely drunk. He clung to me like a child to its mother. "Natsu, let's go home. We can have some _fun_." He said with a smirk. "Alright, but I still need to throw the bouquet." I said. He let go and I whistled loudly. Everyone covered their ears and looked at me. "Guys, I'm throwing the bouquet and then I'm leaving." I said. They all got in a huge group and I turned my back. I threw the bouquet into the air and everyone tried to catch. Everyone bashed their heads together and fell to the ground. I laughed like crazy as I saw that was glad I installed cameras for this and photographers.

I grabbed Gray's arm and we walked out of the guild. I smiled and looked down at my hand. There my ring sits, proudly and a symbol of my marriage. We walked into the apartment and I locked the door. I turned to see Gray already out of his suit. He launched onto me and attacked my neck with bites and kisses. "Let's get going, I can't wait all night." He whispered seductively. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Alright, take me then." I whispered seductively back. He smirked and pushed me down on the bed. "Let's get started then." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

So the wedding went great, everyone had a blast. Me and Gray had a good time, even though he was shot in the chest. We had just woken up a few minutes ago and are getting ready for our honeymoon. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a button up shirt and some jeans. I put them on and looked over at Gray. He was sitting on a chair, still in his boxers. I sighed, "Gray, you need to get dressed, we have to get to the train before it leaves without us." I complained. He looked up at me, "I know but I was thinking about something." He said. I walked over to him and sat down. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

He tapped his chin with his finger. "How did she get that dress without us seeing her?" He asked. My head shot up, was that girl from the store Juvia. She has her features but was just dressed differently and her hair. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Damn it, I bet that girl that we kept seeing was her. I mean come on she had blue hair and was about Juvia's height. Plus, she lived in the same freaking dorm. That should have set off some bells." I said.

He put his head in his hands, "Man were stupid." He complained. "Maybe, but it all works out in the end. Now, get dressed and packed before I leave you here." I said. He jumped up and ran to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom for a shower. I chuckled; I walked over to his suitcase and opened it. There wasn't really anything in it, so I went over to his closet and took out some clothes that he could wear and put them neatly in the suitcase. I zipped it up and saw the door open to the bathroom.

He came running out with his clothes and started getting dressed. I just chuckled and shook my head. This is what I'll be living with for the rest of my life. And I will enjoy every second of it. I grabbed the suitcases and put them in front of the door and grabbed my sun glasses and muffler. I put on my muffler and put my sunglasses on my head and looked over at Gray to see he was getting his shoes on. He jumped up and grabbed his suitcase. "Alright lets go." He said excitedly. I opened the door and we headed out towards the train station.

On our way there we stopped by the guild to let them know we would be gone for a little while. We opened the door and I almost laughed. Everyone was laid out somewhere on the floor. Asleep or holding their heads. I walked in and walked over to gramps. "Hey Gramps, me and Gray are leaving for our honeymoon, don't wait up." I whispered. He nodded and went back to sleep.

I stoop up straight and looked around. Lucy was sleeping with her head in Loke's lap. Levy and Gajeel were asleep on a table. Cana was asleep at the bar; Erza was asleep on the floor near Jellal. But for some reason I couldn't find Mira or Freed. I shrugged my shoulders and headed out the door with Gray. "Oh well, we'll send a post card or something." I said. He nodded and we headed towards the train station.

Once we got to the station we gave the man our tickets and got on board. We sat down in one of the booths and we waited for the train to take off. I leaned against Gray so that my motion sickness wouldn't be as bad. The train started off and we headed to our destination of Akane. It's supposedly the best vacation destination so we wanted to go and check it out. Lucy went there one time with her mom and she said she had a blast. But Lucy's definition of fun can be different from ours.

When we got there we got off the train and headed for our resort building. It's supposed to be right on the coast of the beach so it shouldn't be far from here. "Hey Natsu." Gray said. I looked over at him, "What's up?" I asked. He looked up at the sky. "I hope we have fun here. We get to spend time together, just us and away from annoying and scary people like Gajeel and Erza." He said. I chuckled, "Yeah, I hope so too. I just hope Lucy was right about this place." I said. "I hope so too." He said and we walked into the resort.

It was beautiful I can tell you that, a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a big area with couches and tables, bell hops all over the place. I smiled and we walked over to the front desk. The manager smiled, "Welcome, are you checking in?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes, the room is under Fullbuster." I said. She typed it in and nodded. "I see right here, Gray and Natsu Fullbuster." She said. She grabbed our room card and handed it to me. "Your room is on the 10th floor room 1005." She said. "Thank you." Gray said and we walked over towards the elevators. I hit the button and the doors opened and we walked inside. I hit the 10th floor button and we headed up.

When the doors opened we walked out and headed down the hall to the 3rd door to the left. Gray slid the card down the doors key slot and it opened and we walked inside. I gasped at how beautiful it was. There was a king sized bed like you see in a castle. There was a flat screen TV and dressers for our clothes as well as a walk in closet. There was also a balcony that we can walk out onto to watch the sunset or anything really.

I smiled and put my suit case against the wall. "Wow, this is gorgeous, isn't it Gray." I said in wonder. I heard light snores and I looked over to see Gray sleeping the bed. "I guess the trip tired him out. Oh well we have plenty of time here, I guess a nap won't hurt." I said. I walked over to the bed and lied down. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the resort room, damn this place is nice. I looked to my left to see Natsu was asleep. I smiled and pet his hair, he smiled and leaned into the touch. He opened his eyes and yawned softly. "Hey, what time is it?" He asked. I looked at my wrist and saw my watch was gone. "Must have taken it off." I muttered. I looked at the clock on the side table.

"About 3:00pm." I said. He nodded and sat up slowly. "So, what do you want to do first while we're here?"I asked. Natsu thought for a minute. "Maybe we can get some dinner at the restaurant nearby and maybe walk around town to see what the town has to offer." He answered excitedly.

I nodded and stood up from the bed. I walked over to the balcony and leaned against the railing. Natsu came out and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is gonna be fun." He said. I smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure of it." I said happily. Natsu smiled and we looked at the ocean. The waves crashed against the waters below and children run around and play. Natsu let me go and walked back inside and grabbed his suitcase. "We should start unpacking." He said.

I let go of the railing and walked back inside. I grabbed my suitcase and walked over towards the dresser I would be using. I began taking out the clothes in my suitcase and placing them in the dresser. I looked over at Natsu to see he was trying to pick out an outfit. I looked back at my suitcase and put the rest of my clothes in my dresser and took out an outfit and headed to the bathroom. When I came out I was wearing a blue button up shirt with 2 buttons undone and leather pants. Natsu looked at me and whistled. "Damn Gray, you look great." He said. I smirked, "Yeah I do, can you resist?" I said.

"Now Gray, there's no time for that." He said and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down and waited for Natsu. When the door opened Natsu came out in a red button up, his scarf and black slacks. He frowned, "Are you going to say how nice I look?" He asked. "I was going to say something but I was speechless." I said. "That's sweet, now let's go." He said. He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door and to the elevator. I hit the button to the elevator and we waited for the elevator to open. When it finally did we walked in and headed down to the lobby.

When we got to the lobby, we walked towards the exit and looked around. I took out the sunglasses I had in my pocket and put them on. "Let's head down west, I heard they have some great shopping places." He said. We headed west and ended up at a huge mall. I sighed softly and we walked inside. This place is huge, I don't know if we'll make it through all of it. "I want to see if I can find a new outfit." Natsu said and dragged me into a clothing store.

He went over to a clothing rake with long coats like the one he wears at the guild and took one out. It was a red coat with orange flames on it. I think that coat was made for Natsu. It also had no sleeves so he could show off his guild stamp. He kept it and looked around the same rack and took another one, he took it so fast I was unable to see it. He went over to the check out and paid for the coats and we headed out. We headed over to the magic shop and looked around. I looked around and didn't see anything that came of any interest.

But then I saw something useful. It was a magical fire pouch. When it was opened fire comes out of it. Natsu could use this when he's in a tough spot. I hid it so that Natsu wouldn't see it. I also came across an amulet. It can channel my ice magic and make it stronger. I took that too and headed to the check out. Natsu was still looking do I still had time. The items were checked out and paid for and I went to check on Natsu. He was trying to decide between something's he had found. "What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. He looked up at me and sighed, "I can't choose which one I want more." He complained. I chuckled, "Then why don't you just get both?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'll get both of them then." He said. He walked up to the clerk and paid for his stuff and we walked out of the store and headed to the resort to put our bags away. We walked down the road and into the resort. We headed to the elevator and up to the 10th floor. We got out of the elevator and entered the room. We put our bags on the floor and I walked out first. "GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES." Natsu yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

After Gray put his clothes back on we headed to the restaurant. It was called magically good. It's said they have delicious food and a great atmosphere. I was really excited; I've been waiting for this for a while now since I planned it. I held his hand tightly as we walked into the restaurant together. We walked up to the hostess and she smiled. "Hello. Do you have a reservation?" She asked. "Yes, it's under Fulbuster." I said. She typed it in and nodded. "Yep, Fullbuster. Alright come in and I'll show you to your table." She said. She grabbed two menus and we walked to our table. We got a table near the window and right near the waterfall on the wall.

We sat down and she gave us our menus and she left us. I put down my menu and looked at Gray. "Isn't this place nice?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, it's nice, I just hope the food is as good as they say." He said. I nodded and picked up my menu and started to look through it. A waitress came over to us and took out a notepad. "Can I start you with any drinks?" She asked. "I'll have a margarita." I said. "Me too." Gray said. She wrote it down and walked away. I sighed and looked at the menu again.

I looked it over and decided to get a steak with mashed potatoes. I put my menu down and saw Gray was still looking. "What can't decided?" I said. He looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, so many options to choose from its hard to decide." He said. "Yeah, but I bet anything would taste good." I said. He sighed, "You're right. I'll just go with my first choice." He said. He put his menu down and a waitress came over.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. "Yes, I will have the steak with Mashed potatoes please." I said. She wrote it down and then Gray said his order. "I'll have the snow crab legs with Cole slaw." He said. She nodded and went to bring our order in. We sat in silence for a few minutes, it was a peaceful silence. The waitress came out with our orders and placed them on our tables. I took a sip of my margarita and it was delicious.

Gray took a sip and nodded his head. "The drinks are great." He said. "Yeah, I can't imagine what the food tastes like." I said. HE nodded and took one of the crab legs and snapped it in half. He took a bite and I think he died and went to heaven. "Oh my god. This is so amazing I think I will die if I finish it." He said. I was shocked, was it really that good. I picked up my fork and knife and cut a piece of my steak and took a bite.

My eyes widened and I almost fell out of my seat. I swallowed it and took a sip of my margarita. "Holy shit that was good." I said. "I know right." He said. We ate in utter silence, to transfixed in flavor to speak to each other. We finished in about 15 minutes later and I sighed. "That was great. I am so full I probably won't eat until we leave back to Fairy Tail." I said. "Yeah, I just hope I can get up." He said. I chuckled when someone walked over to us.

"Well if it isn't Dragon boy and ice pop." Laxus said. I growled, "What do you want Laxus?" I asked. He sat down in one of the chairs next to us. "I came to see how my favorite idiots are doing." He said. "Laxus I swear if you don't leave us alone right now." Gray said. "What your gonna hurt me? I don't think so were in the middle of a classy restaurant. That wouldn't look good for Fairy Tails reputation now would it?" He said. I growled, "Laxus, what is it you want from us?" I asked. He smirked, "I just wanted to see how you were doing on your job." He said. I was confused, "Were not on a job." I said.

He was confused now, "Then why the hell are you guys here?" He asked. I sighed and showed him my ring. "We got married you lightning idiot. If you actually came to the guild once and a while you would have known that." I said. His face showed utter confusion. "I thought you hated him." He said. "We were dating for months before Juvia got in the way, we put our differences aside almost a year ago." I said. He shook his head, "Poor Lisanna, she lost her husband to an ice freak." He said. I growled, "That was a million years ago and I never liked her like that." I said. He chuckled, "It's a shame though, she was better for you than he'll ever be." He said.

I picked up my margarita glass and threw it in his face. He growled and wiped his face. "Talk like that about my husband again and I'll mess you up more than you could ever imagine." I growled. I grabbed Gray's hand and we walked up to our waitress. "Can I have my check I need to leave quickly?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed the case from her apron.

I looked at the total and took out a couple jewel and put it in the case and handed it to her. We walked out and I was pissed off now. Gray grabbed my hand to help calm me down but it was so disrespectful to take someone and make them look like their nothing. It was so rude to me it makes me want to blow something up.

We walked into the resort and walked to the elevator. I pushed the button and we walked into the elevator. I hit the 10th floor button and we headed up.

The door opened and we walked to our room. I opened the door and sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands. I felt teeth on my neck and I had to hold back a moan. I took my hands away to see Gray was attacking my neck. "Gray." I whispered. He didn't hear me and I clenched my fists.

"Gray stop." I said. He didn't stop and I growled. "GRAY." I yelled. I pushed him away and he looked down at the floor. "Gray this is serious. Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" I asked. He sighed, "I didn't because I didn't want to start a fight in the restaurant. It hurt, whatever he said about me really hurt." He said. I frowned, "Well you can't let him get to you. I stood up to him for you. I didn't want him to toss comments at you like your trash." I said. He looked at the ground, "I know but I didn't want to start a fight in that restaurant. I appreciate you throwing your drink in his face though. It sucks it had to go to waste though." He said.

"Yeah, that was a damn good drink too. I hope he enjoyed it." I said. I sighed, "Let's deal with it tomorrow. Right now I want to go to bed." I said. "Yeah me too." He said. He got in bed and I laid down. I smirked, and kneeled on the bed. I crawled over to Gray and he raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe we could have some _fun._" I said seductively. He smirked, "Yeah, that's a good option too." He said. I chuckled and started to kiss his neck. He moaned and I bit down on his neck. He gasped and I smirked. I pulled away smiled. "Let's do this." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The next morning I woke up and stretched my arms. I yawned and looked over at Natsu. He was sleeping silently and wrapped in sheets. Last night was crazy I can tell you that. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. I heard a whistle and I didn't even have to turn around. "Nice ass Gray." Natsu said. I chuckled, "Thanks, it loves you too." I said. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to go take a shower.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I smirked, "He could have at least waited for me." I said. I got up bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom door. I put my ear to the door and heard the water on. I grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it and walked inside the bathroom. I grabbed the back of the curtain and stepped in quietly. He turned around and smirked, "So, you wanted to see me that bad that you would join me in the shower." He said. I put my hand in his hair and brought my hand through his hair. "Actually, seeing your nice ass made me horny." I said. "Well we can't have that than." He said. He pinned me to the wall and looked me in the eye. "This is gonna be hot." He said.

After our awesome shower sex we cleaned up and got out of the bathroom to get changed. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and dropped my towel to the floor. I put on my bathing suit and tied my muffler to my head. I put on some sunglasses and Gray came out of the bathroom. "So, I would say we had fun in there." He said. I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes, you are defiantly right about that." I said. He kissed my neck and I leaned into the touch.

"Alright that's enough. Now go get dressed were going to the beach." I said. He kissed my neck again and let me go. He put in his blue swim trunks and some sunglasses and we packed up some things we will need for the beach. I grabbed the sun block while Gray grabbed the big blanket. "That's it right?" I asked. Gray nodded, "Yeah, we can rent some surfboards when we get there or something." He said. I nodded and we headed out of the room and headed down to the lobby. When we got to the lobby we walked down the hallway to our left and found a sliding door and we walked out and we were on the beach.

Gray hissed at the heat he felt in his feet. He pointed to his feet and they were enclosed in ice and the heat was blocked from his feet. We continued to walk to the perfect spot we could find. We stopped at a spot right where the sand started to get wet, perfect for building sand castles. Gray laid the blanket down and we sat down and I looked up at the sun. I grabbed the sun block from the bag and squirted some on my hand. I handed the bottle to Gray and he did the same.

I rubbed the sun screen on my arms and legs and my face but my back was a problem. "Gray, can you put some sun screen on my back?" I asked. He smirked and I flipped onto my stomach. "Just don't try anything Gray. There are people around and I don't want to scare children for life." I said. "Oh please there isn't anybody here." He said. I lifted my head, he was right there was barely anyone here. "That's weird I wonder where everyone is." I said. "Oh well now more beach for us." He said. Gray straddled my waist and poured some sun screen on my back and it was kinda cold. Gray placed his hands on my back and began to rub the sun screen into my back.

I smiled and moaned at how good it felt. I could feel the bulge in Gray's pants and I shook my head. "Gray, you get horny way to easily." I said. He blushed, "I can't help it with you make so much noise down there." He said. "Whatever, that's enough now I'm gonna do you." He said. He started to laugh, "That's not what I meant." I said. He flipped onto his stomach and I poured a drizzle of sun screen on Gray's back and straddled his waist and began to rub the sun screen into his back. He would giggle some times when I found a ticklish spot.

When I was done I got off of him and sat down next to him. He turned over and looked over at me. I leaned onto his shoulder and he put his head on mine. We looked out into the ocean and I smiled. "Wanna go swimming?" I asked. He shot up, "Hell yeah let's go." He said excitedly. I stood up and we ran into the water and swam around and ran into the waves. After a little while Gray was just standing in the water trying to catch his breath when I took some water and splashed him with it.

He gasped and turned to me and splashed some water at me. I laughed and we splashed each other like we were children. After a while I got bored and decided to get out of the water and walked over to the blanket and lied down. I put on my sunglasses and relaxed on the blanket while the sun radiated down on me.

Sometime later Gray came out and joined me on the blanket. He lied down and placed his sunglasses on and we watched the sun and enjoyed each other's company. About 20 minutes later when the sun was beginning to set, I felt sand being kicked in my face. I gasped and I tried to wipe it out of my face but it kept getting in my eyes. "Gray, who did this I can't see?" I asked. Gray took off his sun glasses and saw Laxus towering over us. "Laxus, what the hell?" Gray yelled. I rubbed my eyes but I can't get it off my face or out of my eyes.

"Gray, my eyes are starting to burn." I complained. "Don't worry Natsu. I'll get you inside so you can wash your face." He said. He helped me up, "Yeah, you need to wash the ugly of your face." He said. I would have cried at that statement but my eyes would be burning even more at that. Gray growled and used his ice make magic to freeze Laxus into a ball and kicked him into the air. "Don't worry Natsu, he's gone now." He said. I nodded and we walked inside the resort and headed to the elevator. I had tears running down my face.

It was a mixture between the sand and what Laxus said. We got onto the elevator and Gray held me close. When we got the 10th floor we walked over to our room and opened the door and Gray led me to the bathroom. He turned on the water and I dipped my hands in the water and began to wash my face free of sand. "Laxus is such a dick." I said. "Yeah, why is he even here?" He asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I said. "Whatever let's just get you to the bed and I'll go back and get the stuff." He said.

I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom and I sat down on the bed. "You stay here and I'll be right back." He said. He walked over to the door and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I can't believe Laxus could be such a jerk to us, and one our honeymoon no less. I sighed, well I hope I don't see him again because if I do, he's getting an ass kicking. I walked out the sliding door and the sand wasn't hot anymore so that's good. I walked down the beach until I saw our blanket, but it wasn't on the sand anymore. It was in the ocean and I was shocked. "How the hell?" I asked myself. I ran into the water to retrieve whatever I could before they were too far ahead. I grabbed the blanket and stood up. I reached for the umbrella and closed it up and I saw that the bag was too far, but nothing important was in there. I turned around and saw Laxus smirking at me.

"You really need to watch your surroundings." He said. He pointed to the water and lightning shot out of his fingers and I gasped. I screamed and a huge bolt of lightning shot into the sky causing a flash in the sky. He stopped and I fell into the water and tried to the stand but I was so weak, I couldn't even feel my legs. My eyes grew heavy and I slowly fell into an unconscious state.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked out the window, Gray better be careful out there. I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony door and walked out. I leaned against the railing, the wind was blowing through my hair. I felt so relaxed right now, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment. I heard a scream and I gasped. I looked over at the water and saw Gray was being zapped by lightning. "Laxus." I said. I grabbed onto the railing and jumped off, landing on the sand feet first. I ran down the beach, hoping to get to Gray before anything else happens. Laxus had his back to me and just watching Gray suffer as he drowns to death in the shallow waters. "LAXUS." I yelled angrily. He turned to me and smirked.

"Well if it isn't sandy eyes. What do you want?" He said.

"You hurt Gray. Now I'm gonna personally kick your ass." I said. He smirked and took his stance.

"Bring it Fire freak." He said. I raised my fist and ran at him. He caught my fist and I used my other hand to punch him with my fire dragon fist. He flew back and landed on his back in the sand. He got up and I ran at him and raised my fist and he punched me with a lightning fist. I grunted as it connected with my face and I landed on my stomach. I slowly got up and looked over at Gray. I got up and ran to him, but remember Laxus could shock me at any moment while I'm there. I used my fire on my feet and flew over to him and picked him up and landed near the resort so he was out of range. I looked back at Laxus and glared his way. I ran back over to him and stopped about 5 feet away from him and we just looked at each other.

"So, you risked your life for your wimp of a husband." He said and shook his head. I growled and he shot lightning at me. I absorbed it and I was covered in lightning and fire. My hair was blowing in all directions and my eyes were in and intense glare. I jumped up and flew to him and knocked him off his feet with a blow to the gut. He grunted and fell to the ground, hard. He was knocked out and I was breathing heavy. I looked back at the resort.

"Gray." I gasped. I ran back to the resort with what strength I had left. I saw him still laying where he was before. His chest was barely rising, I had tears in my eyes and I kneeled down next to him. I put my ear to his chest, his heart beat was very weak. "I need to get you to a doctor." I said. I picked him up and ran to the front of the resort and looked around for the hospital. "I'll never find it down here." I groaned. I used my fire to fly up to the top of the resort and looked around. I saw a hospital right down the block and I flew over to the hospital and landed right out front of the hospital. I ran in and a doctor came up to me.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor asked.

"He was attacked and his heart rate is weak." I explained. He took him from me and ran him to a room to be taken care of. I sat down in the waiting room until I get word on Gray. I feel like what happened to him is my fault because I should have went with him. I should have known that Laxus was going to be there. I bowed my head and fought off the tears. "You just gotta live Gray." I said. I wiped my tears from my eyes and looked up. I slammed my fist onto my leg, "Laxus, your gonna pay." I cried softly. My hands started to fire up. "Your gonna pay with your life." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Gray's POV)**_

_I feel so weak right now. I can't move my body and all I see is darkness. I can't speak to call to anyone. All I can do is hear what is going on and think. I can hear a heart monitor beeping in the distance; its rhythm was very slow but was still beeping. I just don't know if it's mine or if it's Natsu's. I hope it's not Natsu's heartbeat because that would mean that Laxus got to Natsu and I was unable to help him. I felt something wet in the air so I know I must be starting to cry. I tried to speak, but it was very hard. I opened my mouth, but the words failed to come out. My breathing was heavy and my lips would quiver "N-Na-Nats-u." I said barely. _

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Please Gray, you need to be ok. A doctor walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Gray should be fine for now. His heart rate has started to increase and he has talked but it was only one word. So, he is making progress." He explained. I didn't look at him; I just kept my head down. My face did brighten knowing that Gray is making progress.

"May I see him please?" I asked. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Of course, I'll walk you there." He said. We stood up and he led me to the elevator and we walked into the elevator. He hit the 6 and we started our decent up. I never looked directly at the doctor when we went up. My only thoughts were on Gray. The elevator doors opened and we walked out. The doctor left and I followed after him and he stopped 4 doors down the hall. He walked in and I walked in as well. I had tears in my eyes; Gray looks so fragile right now. I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"How long do you think he may be in here personally?" I asked sadly.

"He may be here 3 to 5 days maybe longer." He said.

"There goes our honeymoon then." I said. He frowned and walked out of the room. I tightened my grip on Gray's hand and let my tears flow, "Why Laxus? Why are you doing this to us?" I asked.

_**(Laxus' POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and growled. I didn't expect the fire freak to use my lightning against me. I shakily stood up clenched my chest. "That flame brain is gonna get it when I see him next." I said. I started on my way towards the hospital, knowing Fire brain must have taken him there. I walked slowly so the pain won't be too overwhelming. I walked into the hospital and looked around.

"Are you alright sir?" A man asked. He was a pretty muscular man. I mentally smirked; my plan could work after all.

"I have a stomach pain. I was in a fight and I got hit pretty badly." I said. He nodded and he helped me to a room where he would check me over.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

_I can feel Natsu's presence. That's a good thing; it makes me feel a lot better since that means Laxus didn't get to him. _**"Gray, you need to wake up. I need to know you're ok." Natsu said. **_Natsu! I have to wake up, but I have no energy. _ _You'll have to hang in there Natsu, I can't wake up yet. I felt a worried feeling running through my body. Natsu is really worried about me, I need to wake up. _

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Gray just has to wake up. My hand tightened around his hand and my tears threatened to fall. "Please Gray, wake up." I said. His heart beat started to increase and I smiled. "You can hear me." I whispered. I stood up and walked to the door. I decided I'm going to get a post card to send to the guild and tell them what's going on. I reached for the door knob and opened the door and walked out. I walked down the hall and passed by a doctor in the process. He felt familiar but I couldn't recognize him. I saw him going into Gray's room and decided to head back and check to make sure he doesn't do anything. I ran back down the hall and looked in through the window of the door. He was just looking down on him. I found it very odd; he walked over to him and raised a hand. His hand started to fill with lightning. I gasped and opened the door and jumped in the way and he attacked me and I was filled with lightning. "L-Laxus, I won't let you hurt him any more than he already is." I said. He shocked me again and I gasped and fell back against the call nurse button against Gray's bed. He lifted me up and shocked me once again and I screamed in pain. My heart felt like it was going to die. It was slowing down with each shock. The door opened a few doctors ran in.

"What are you doing?" one of them yelled. Laxus let me go and I fell to the floor, the lightning still traveling through my body. One of the doctors picked me up carried me out into the hallway.

"Don't worry; I'm going to help you." She said. My eyes started to droop and I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Gray's POV)**_

_I feel an overwhelming amount of magical energy in the room. It's way too much to be Natsu's alone. I heard Natsu scream. My heart beat felt like it started to increase. I need to wake up and help him. My energy level is a little higher than it was before. Natsu screamed again and I still haven't gotten up yet. Why can't I wake up? He screamed again and then it went silent. What happened? Why did he stop screaming? I need to know what's going on. I concentrated hard and I saw a bright light. _

I gasped and looked around. No one is in here. Where the hell did they go? I tried to sit up, but my body would not allow it. I hit the call nurse underneath my bed. I sat back and waited for the nurse. A nurse came in; she looked surprised to see me awake. "Gray, it's good to know you're awake." She said.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"He was taken to a room for treatment. A man came into your room and by the looks of it defended you from the shock. He got shocked about 3 times. But, we didn't get called until the second shock." She said.

"Laxus, that bastard." I whispered. The nurse sat down next to me and put a hand on my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever so that's a good thing. All you have to do now is rest up for a few days and you can leave. We will have to treat your burns also." She said. I nodded and she left the room. I sighed and laid back. Natsu has to be ok, he just has to.

_**(Laxus' POV)**_

I groaned as I was led out of the hospital. These people are just too nosey for their own good. I would shock them but, they locked my wrists with anti magic cuffs so that was out of the question. They led me to the police station down the block since they don't trust me outside by myself. There is no way in hell I am staying in this place for long. I need to finish what I started. They pushed me inside the police station and I fell to the floor with a thud. The police men came over and hauled me up to my feet. "This man assaulted the husband of one of my patients. Now they are both critically injured." A doctor said.

"Alright, let's get you locked up." A police man said. They dragged me away and headed down the hall of jail cells. The other prisoners were watching me as I was dragged away to my cell. I glared at all of them, I wasn't afraid of anybody that came my way. The one police officer let go of my arm and opened the jail cell and the other threw me inside. I hit the wall and slid down until I hit the floor of the cell. The cell door closed and the officers walked away. I stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I will get out of here…In only a matter of time." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It's been two days I still haven't heard anything on Natsu. I'm feeling so much better now. I'm energized and ready to go. My burns have been treated and are almost healed completely. I will be getting out tomorrow so that's a good thing because I can stay and watch over Natsu. The door opened and I looked over and I saw a nurse walk in. She had a smile on her face so that must be a good thing. "Good morning Gray. I have some great news for you." She said. She sat down on the swivel chair and rolled over to me.

"What is it?" I asked. She placed her clip board on her lap and crossed her legs.

"Well the first thing is that Natsu has finally awakened from his unconscious state." She said happily. I smiled brightly knowing that my husband is finally awake. "And also, I'm glad to tell you that he should recover gracefully. That boy is stronger than he looks. He took 3 shocks and is still alive and kickin." She said. I chuckled and she stood up from her chair and walked over to the door. Her heels clicking with each step she took. "I will get another nurse to come in and bring you your breakfast." She said.

I nodded, "Thank you." I said. She smiled and walked out the door to her next patient. I sat back in my bed, trying to get my mind off Laxus. He has been on our tails for days now and I don't know why. But, whatever the hell it is, he's getting an ass kicking that he will feel for years.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Man, I feel bad." I complained. My body ached all over thanks to Laxus' lightning. He hit me three times in a row; that is really painful. I can't even eat on my own. I need to have a nurse come in and feed me like I'm a freaking baby. I sighed; this is officially the honeymoon from hell in anyone's book. Not only do we stay in the hospital for the rest of it, but we have to stay a few days after as well. The guild is gonna freak when we don't come back on time. This is not what I had planned at all. I felt a tear run down my face but I couldn't wipe it away because I cannot move without sharp pain. Why is Laxus doing this to us? What is his purpose for ruining our honeymoon? I turned my head towards the window; it was a beautiful sunny day. But, I couldn't help but frown since I can't enjoy it. "Why Laxus? Why are you doing this to us?" I said softly.

_**(?'s POV)**_

I can't believe he got married and to Gray off all people. When I get my hands on Natsu he is so going to get it. I walked down the streets of Akane in search of the police station. I got a phone call from Laxus that he had a plan he needed my assistance. He told me the story and I was more than welcome to help him. I was so pissed off that I thought I would explode. My fisted were clenched as I walked down the street, making small marks in my palms. "Where the hell is it?" I muttered. I rounded a corner and saw a police station coming into view. I picked up the pace, my shoes stomping onto the rocky pathway. I stopped out in front of the police station and sighed. I started up the steps, making sure to keep a good hold on my purse. I grabbed the handle to the police station door and pulled it open and walked inside. I looked around the room and walked up to the front desk. I placed my purse down on the counter and the officer looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm here to bail a friend of mine out of here. His name is Laxus Dreyar." I said. The officer turned around and looked through the files and started his search for Laxus' file. He pulled it out and placed it on the counter. He placed his reading glasses on his face and opened the file. He started to scan it and I was getting impatient.

"Here we go. His bail is 300,000 jewel. Do you have that kind of money to bail to pay that off?" He said.

"Damn Laxus." I muttered and opened my purse and took out my wallet and took out all of my money. I started to count my money and put the 300,000 jewel on the counter. "There 300,000 jewel." I said. He took it and started to it to make sure it was the right amount. He placed the money in a bag and placed it in a drawer and stood up from his seat.

"Alright, I'll go and get Laxus for you. But can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again." He said. I nodded and he looked away. "If you don't then I'm locking both of you up." He said and walked down the hall of jail cells to find Laxus. I walked over to the seating area and sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

_**(Laxus's POV)**_

Where is she? She should be here by now. I walked over to the window and looked out of it. She said she would be here in a few hours, and it's been a few hours. I groaned and walked back over to my bed and sat down and waited. I heard footsteps coming down the hall of the cells. It's a guard because I've heard those footsteps all day everyday that I've been here. The guard walked up to my cell and took his key and unlocked my cell door. I stood up from my bed. "You're free to go." He said. I guess she already got here and I missed her pass by. I walked out of the cell and walked down the hall of cells. The jealous prisoners glaring at me as I walked passed. I stopped in the front and I saw her sitting in the chair.

"Laxus, you owe me big for this. 300,000 jewel is a lot of money." She said. I chuckled and started to pet her head.

"I know that shrimp now let's go." I said. She growled and we walked out of the station and headed to the resort to start planning our next move.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so…How was the last chapter? I want to hear from you guys as much as possible because it warms my heart. Read…because it's healthy to stare at a screen for hours. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It was now lunch time and the nurse brought me in soup. It was still hot and she tried to feed me it now without waiting for it to cool. She brought the spoon to my mouth and shoved it into my mouth. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Damn lady that's hot." I complained.

She giggled, "You're silly. Fire dragon slayers don't get hot." She said.

I groaned, "Yes, but we do still burn." I said. She shook her head, "Ok silly pants, I blow on it." She said. I mentally groaned, what the hell is wrong with lady. She's treating me like a 5 year old. She blew on the spoon of soup and put it in my mouth. It was warmer than before but tasted like spit. She feed me the rest of the soup and it tasted like spit the whole time. I think I may puke it all up later. She walked out of the room and I sat back and looked at the door. "I miss Gray." I said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I sat up from my bed and stood up. My legs were shaky from not standing for a few days. I walked to the door and grabbed the door handle and opened it up. I walked out of the room and a nurse grabbed my arm. "Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking without supervision." She said.

"I'm going to see Natsu." I said.

"Oh ok. I'll bring you there because you don't know where he is." She said. I nodded and she walked be down the hall to the elevator and pressed the up button. She held onto me tightly and I was sort of grateful but kind of creped out. The doors opened and we walked inside and she hit the 9th floor button. We were on the 7th floor so we only go up two floors. The elevator stopped and we walked out. We walked down the hall to Natsu's room. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door. We walked in and I saw Natsu was asleep in his bed. He must be way more tired than I thought. I shakily walked over to the chair next to his bed and sat down. My leg hurt from walking so much at once. I looked up to see the nurse has already left so I turned back to Natsu. He was sleeping like an angel in his bed. I grabbed his hand in mine and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked back at me and smiled brightly. I saw a tear cascade down his face.

"Gray, you're alright." He said.

I smiled brightly, "Yeah I'm alright. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm hanging in there. I had to eat soup that tasted like spit. But other than that I'm fine." He said.

I chuckled, "Well I plan to send a post card to the guild hall and tell them we will be late. I just hope Laxus is out of our hair." I said.

His face gloomed a bit, "When I see him again he is getting such an ass kicking." He said.

I frowned, "Don't think like that? I don't need you getting hurt again." I said. He squeezed my hand and I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I will not let him get away with hurting us. He deserves punishment for what he has done." He said. My eyes were wide; he was really determined to get revenge. "I will get revenge even if it kills me." He cried. He sniffed, "Because no one hurts my husband or me and gets to live." He said. I felt such a warm feeling as he said that. I squeezed his hand back.

"I promise you…that we will stop Laxus. He will not win this battle. Unfortunately we can't kill him or Master will be pissed." I said.

He growled, "Damn it. Well than he'll get a double hard pounding." He said. I nodded and the nurse came in with Natsu's dinner. "Um can Gray feed me since he's already here?" Natsu asked. She nodded and handed me the tray and she walked out.

* * *

_**(Laxus's POV)**_

We arrived at the resort and we sat down on the couch. "So, what exactly is the plan here?" She asked.

I smirked, "We attack them when they least expect it." I said.

She sighed, "I'm pretty sure when they get out of the hospital there gonna leave for the guild. What will you do if they do?" She said. She has a point.

"Well I just follow them on the train back and get them there." I said.

She shook your head, "You are such an idiot." She groaned.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, there will probably be a full train that day. Are you that stupid that you would endanger innocent people?" She said.

"You are such a buzz kill. I would make sure that we are on a deserted car. Like the back, no one ever goes on the last car." I said. She rolled her eyes and sat back.

"You're lucky I'm mad at Natsu or I would totally leave right now." I said. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. The wind blew her hair around gently and it made her look angelic. What, Laxus Dreyar does not say things like that. I slapped myself across the face and stood up. I walked over to the mini fridge and took out a bottle whiskey and grabbed some shot glasses. I poured some in the glass and some in my mouth for good luck. I took the shot and poured more in the glass and more in my mouth when someone took the bottle from me.

"Hey, I was drinking that." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need a drunken Laxus in here. Who knows what you'll do if your drunk?" She said.

I sighed, "Fine, but one more shot." I said. She nodded and I drank the shot glass clean and she refilled it and put it away and I finished my shot.

"Alright, now we can have dinner and head to sleep." She said. She walked over to the phone and started to call room service. I sighed, she may be a kill joy sometimes but she can be a really sweet girl.

"You know, I really appreciate your help." I said. She smiled and hung up the phone. She sat down on the bed in front of me.

"What are friends for? Lisanna Strauss never disappoints." She said.

I chuckled, "You got that right." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dun…Dun…Dun! I have a question for all who read the last chapter. Who knew that it was Lisanna and who was shocked it was her? Sorry this chapter is so short. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Just two more days and I can get the hell out of here." I said happily.

Gray smiled, "Yeah, we can soon head back to the guild. I'm sure Erza is already pissed at us for being late." He said.

"Man, I don't need another hospital visit." I complained.

"Yeah, so let's hope Laxus doesn't try anything." He said. I nodded and the doctor walked in.

"Well Natsu, you seem to be doing well." She said.

"Yeah, the sooner I get out the better." I said.

She chuckled, "Yes, well as long as you stay in bed you may even be out by tomorrow." She said.

I sighed in relief, "Thank god." I said.

"Well, at least we can get back a little earlier and maybe Erza will spear us." Gray said.

"I hope so." I said.

* * *

_**(Laxus' POV)**_

"Alright, let's get packed. We need to be ready to leave at any moment." I said. Lisanna was brushing her hair when she looked over at me.

"I'm practically packed. I only brought a handbag with me so you are the one who has to pack." She said. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch I was sitting on. I began to gather the stuff I had lying around and put them in my bag.

"Alright, all we have to do now is wait for the two dorks to get out of the hospital and we can go." I said.

"Yep, Natsu is going to pay." She said.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"Where the hell are Natsu and Gray?" I yelled. Everyone in the guild hall was cowering in fear but that was the least of my problems.

"Erza, you need to calm down. I'm sure Natsu and Gray will be home soon. They probably got caught up in something." Mirajane said.

I clenched my fists. "Well whatever it is, I'm going to get them out of it. We need them here and there vacation time is way over due." I said.

"Well if you're going then count me in." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a determined Lucy.

"Lucy, are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, there my friends too." She said.

I sighed, "Very well. Let us head out." I said. She chuckled and we headed out of the guild hall and quickly headed for the train station.


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Finally I'm getting the hell out of here. Gray was packing my stuff since he didn't want me to get up. "Alright, I'm done. We can get going." He said.

"Thank goodness. The white drab was getting on my nerves." I said. I got up from the bed and we walked him to the door of the room. "Let's go. We need to go back to the resort to get our stuff." He nodded and we left the room to head back to the resort.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"Where the hell are they? They're not in the resort so where could they be?" I yelled. I put a hand on my forehead and sighed.

Lucy threw her hands in a defensive way. "I'm sure there around somewhere." Lucy said.

"That's not good enough. I need to where they are now." I said. I stormed over to the couch and sat down. "This is getting ridiculous. We were hear all day and no sign of them." Lucy sat down next to me with a huff.

"I hope we find them soon. The master wants them back soon." Lucy complained.

"I know, so they better be here soon." I said. I sat back on the couch and Lucy did the same. Just where did those two idiots go that had to delay their arrival back almost a week. This makes no sense to me. I heard the door open and I turned around. I glared and their eyes were wide.

"E-Erza." Natsu said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Erza shot up and walked over to me. "Where the hell have you two been?" She asked.

"W-We were at." I stuttered.

"We just got back from the hospital." Gray said.

Lucy gasped, "What the hell happened?" Lucy asked.

"We got a run in from Laxus. And from my hunch I don't think he's finished yet." Gray said.

Erza clenched her fists and pulled Gray into a hug. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Gray bit his lip as the pain shot through his head. "I didn't even know he was here."

"You wouldn't have. You didn't know where we we're so you wouldn't have known about Laxus." I said.

"Maybe. What did he do anyway?" Erza asked.

"Electrocuted me and Natsu ate his lightning and then got electrocuted 3 times in a row." Gray said. Lucy looked horrified and Erza looked pissed off.

"He's so getting his ass kicked." Erza growled.

"Thanks Erza, but I would rather us get back to Fairy Tail." I said. She sighed and nodded in slight agreement. I smiled and me and Gray began to pack our stuff to get ready to go.

_**(Lisanna's POV)**_

Those two should be out by now. So, all we have to do now is wait for them to check out and we're all set. Laxus was by the window, watching the waves of the beach crash onto shore. He wasn't a bad guy when you get to know him. I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy; but he really is a good guy underneath all the hate. I smiled and looked down at my lap. I may have a slight crush on Laxus but that doesn't affect the problem at hand. Natsu and Gray will pay for what they did. I know they will get a beating good.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Once me and Natsu finished packing our stuff we looked back At Erza and Lucy. They were waiting patiently for us. "We're ready." I said. They stood up from the couch and helped us with our stuff. I grabbed the key off the dresser and we walked out of the room. Erza was in a rush to get us back to Fairy Tail but I knew she was also concerned about our safety as well. We all know Laxus is still out there so we need to watch our backs. Natsu seemed nervous since he just got out of the hospital and he doesn't want to go back. I put my arm around him and he looked over at me. "Don't worry. He won't get to you." I said low enough for just him to hear. He sighed and looked down at the carpet as we walked.

"I suppose but I still don't want to see him at all. He's caused us enough trouble; I don't want him to cause more." He replied.

I frowned and kissed his forehead gently, "Don't worry, we'll be alright. We have Erza and Lucy so we'll be fine." I said. Natsu smiled and we walked to the elevator and rode down to the lobby. The ride was fast but very quiet. The doors opened and we all walked out and headed for the front desk. I put the key card on the counter and the front desk secretary and gladly took it and we walked out of the resort to the train station. The sun was still very bright as we walked but it didn't bother me as much as Natsu's fright. He's been really frightened ever since we walked out of the room. I put my arm back around his waist and he leaned his head on my shoulder. We walked further down the road and I knew I saw Erza smile for a moment but went back to the pissed off Erza face. We bought our tickets and got onto the train. We placed the bags in the baggage storage above and we sat down in the booth under it. Natsu leaned on me so that his motion sickness won't be as bad. The train car we were in was unusually empty. That was strange. The train blew it's whistle and we started our descent back to Fairy Tail.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update guys...i've been busy. I have a new poll up so answer that please**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Something doesn't feel right. This train is way too empty to be normal. I looked around to see if anyone was there but no one was there. I sighed and sat back against the seats. I must be over reacting. All of that Laxus shit is messing with my head."You ok Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." I said. He smiled and leaned on my shoulder. Just as we were getting relaxed the train doors were kicked in. We shot up from our seats and I was shocked. "Laxus." I said. Natsu was dead silent and was shaking. I turned around and was really surprised now.

"Lisanna." We both said. She smirked and walked over towards us.

"Natsu, I can't believe you would betray me." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She frowned, "You don't remember telling me you were going to marry me when we got older." She said.

He clenched his fists. "Marry you. I didn't even know you were alive." He said.

"Settle down Salamander. She's just proving a point." Laxus said. I stared at Natsu as he was complicated situation.

"Lisanna, I told you before. I was young back then and I didn't know about my sexuality. I married Gray because I love him and you can't change that." Natsu said. I smiled at his kind words to me. Lisanna is not getting Natsu and that's that.

"A promise is a promise Natsu. You went back on your word to me." Lisanna said.

"Lisanna it's hard to keep your word to someone who was supposed to be dead." Natsu yelled. The train car went silent and Lisanna looked down at her feet.

"I never died Natsu. I just went somewhere else for awhile." Lisanna said.

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that?" He yelled.

"We can't just magically assume you never really died and just assume you're somewhere else." I said.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I was dead he should have never loved again." Lisanna said.

"That is bullshit. People can love again with anyone. How do you know he even loved you?" I said. She gasped and looked over at me. She clenched her fists and jumped at me.

"You take that back you son of a bitch." She yelled. I fell to the ground as she came on top of me and began to punch at me. I dodged her hits but I can't do this forever.

"Lisanna stop it." Erza said. She picked her up by her waist and hoisted her up into the air.

"Let me go. That asshole needs to learn a lesson." Lisanna said. I stood up and from the floor and Natsu walked over to my side.

"It is true Lisanna. I never did love you. I saw you as a beautiful girl who was the mother to Happy." Natsu said. I put my arm around his waist and he moved in closer. "I married Gray because I love him and nothing will ever change that." I smiled and he looked up at me.

"Ugh, can this lovey-dovey crap be over." Laxus complained. We turned to him and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you following us anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

He tapped his finger to his chin. "No, not really." He said.

"We'll leave us alone. Why don't you go and see what the thunder legion is doing." Natsu said.

"I would but we're not in Magnolia yet and won't arrive for another 2 hours." He answered. Damn, this means were stuck with these guys for 2 hours.

"Why are you following them around, Laxus? I thought you didn't care what we did." Lucy asked.

"I normally don't but this time I have a reason." He said.

"What kind of reason could you have?" I asked.

"My reasons are simple. If I plan to take over Fairy Tail in the near future I certainly won't have people like you running around. I'm fine with the others but this is pushing it." Laxus explained. I clenched my fists at my sides as Laxus explained this. So, our lifestyle choice was his huge dilemma. He has no say in that nor can he control that. Gramps would never have Laxus us kick out for such a petty reason.

"You would hunt us down like animals and hurt us because of that. What the hell is your problem? A guild master doesn't a judge his members." I said.

"That's none of your concern. However, I'm not leaving until your either dead or you're out of my guild." He said.

"If you want them you're gonna half to go through me." Erza said. She stepped in front of us; her glare was good enough to kill if it could. Laxus looked at her with an emotionless look on his face. But, that soon changed to a chuckle.

"You seriously think you can beat me." He asked.

"I may not know that yet. But, there is only one way to find out." She said. I blinked, Erza wants to fight for us. I shook my head. No, this is our fight. Natsu stepped up next.

"This is our fight Erza. Stay out of it. Besides; there's no way we can fight on this train. It would put too many lives at risk." Natsu said.

"He's right. Fairy Tail doesn't put innocent people's lives in danger. We'll just have to wait until we stop at Magnolia. We can settle this there." I said. Erza stayed silent as she took all of this in. He took a deep breath and turned to us.

"Very well." She said. She walked past us and over to Lucy. "But, if that's the case. This is going to be one long and annoying ride."

"Agreed." I said. We looked over at Laxus and Lisanna. Laxus seemed to be to be patient enough. However, Lisanna was going to be a problem. She wants a piece of me now and she doesn't feel like waiting.

"There's no way in hell I'm waiting two hours for this train to stop. I want to fight now. I've waited long enough." Lisanna yelled.

"That's enough." Laxus yelled to her. The train car went dead silent as Laxus' demand boomed in the car. Lisanna stopped struggling; her body trembled at Laxus' wrath. "I don't want to wait any longer to beat these losers but they're right. We can't endanger anyone."

Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine; but if I get impatient I'm going for it." She said. She sat down in the bench to the far back and crossed her left leg over her right and looked out the window to pass time. Laxus walked in our direction, he bumped my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and rubbed it as I felt pain run through it. He walked over to the same bench as Lisanna and sat down on the bench across from her. I sighed and Natsu put a hand on my forearm.

"Come on; let's just sit down and try to relax before our fight." Natsu said. He smiled at me and his smile always has a way to make me smile back no matter how bad the situation.

"Alright; come on." I said. He nodded and we walked back to our bench along with Lucy and Erza. We all sat back down, took a deep breath and prepared for the fight that awaits us.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update guys i apoligize..i also apoligize that it's so short and that the fight scene may not be the best since it's hard to describe Laxus fighting.**

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

The train finally stopped at the station in Magnolia and we all got off. My adrenaline was pumping with anticipation but also with slight fear. Laxus left us in the hospital for days last time we faced him. And now that he has Lisanna this could be harder than we first thought. I making sure that Lucy and Erza stay out of this fight unless absolutely necessary.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Gray asked.

I looked back at him; "We really don't have much of a choice in the matter. They came to fight for a certain reason. We already know that Laxus doesn't like the way we live and Lisanna wants to get to you for marrying me instead of me marrying her." I explained.

"I know that but that's not really our faults. They want to fight us for stupid reasons Natsu." He said.

I sighed; "Maybe but leaving will make them angrier and they'll try to get to us when we least except it. I don't want to walk around with a target on my back." I said.

He put a hand over his face. "I guess you're right. I just hope this goes better than I think it will." He said.

"I hope so too." I said. We walked into the forest so that we don't hit anything in the city and have the council complain. We made a deal that now that we were married that we would try to cause less damage. I just hope today we can keep that promise. We gave our suitcases to Lucy and Erza as they stood back. Laxus stood about 15 feet away from us; his arms crossed over his chest. Lisanna stood next to him a few feet away. She had an angry look on her face.

"Well then can we get started or am I going to have to stand here all night." Laxus complained.

"We're ready Laxus just be patient for once." Gray said.

"Tsk, just be lucky I'm waiting at all." He said. I took a deep breath and looked over at Gray. He was ready to fight; if it was so that we could be happy, he won't lose. I looked back at Laxus; he's already summoning his lightning. His whole body sparked with lightning; he was ready to strike. Lisanna clenched her fist and her body began to glow. She was using her transformation magic. When the light faded she was wearing her animal soul- tigress takeover.

"Let's get started my claws want some action." She said.

Gray glared and brought out his ice sword. "Bring it on." He said. She smirked and ran at him. He quickly dodged her attack and got ready to counter.

"Hey pinky you really should pay attention to your opponent." Laxus said. I was immediately hit with a large shock of lightning. I screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through me. I tried my hardest to keep from collapsing. My body can't take much more since I just got out of the hospital this morning. I shakily lifted a hand and brought out my flames. I shakily started to walk towards him; trying my best to ignore the burning sensation in my body from all of the lightning. I was just about to throw a punch when Laxus beat me to the punch. No pun intended. He hit me square in the jaw and I flew into the air. I skidded on the grass; my breathing was heavy. I could hear Gray calling out to me but the sound was soft. I could tell my body was too exhausted from getting shocked like this but I can't give up. I clenched my fists into the grass and tried to stand up. "If I were you I would just stay down." He brought his foot down onto my neck and I gasped. I put my hands around his leg; trying my hardest to get his foot off of my neck. My oxygen supply was getting cut off quickly. I heard a bang and I quickly looked over to my right. A giant white snow ball was coming our way at a fast pace. Laxus was hit in the side and was thrown off of me and was knocked into a nearby tree. I stood up and saw that Gray was smiling at me.

"Focus Natsu; I can't keep saving you." He said. He then left to finish up with Lisanna. I turned back around and saw that Laxus was standing up.

"Tell ice freak to stay out of this. This is between you and me." He yelled.

I smirked; "I can't control what Gray does." I said. I can't control a lot of the things that he does. I cracked my knuckles and looked his way. "Now it's about time I actually got the chance to kick your ass." I smiled and ran at him. My body was engulfed in flames as I raised a fist of flames toward him. He was caught off guard from my speed and I rammed him into tree with a large amount of force. The tree cracked and Laxus was shoved to the ground. I stood over him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him across the forest. Trees cracked and some broke but Laxus stopped against a tree that didn't break under the force of his crash. He was breathing heavily and I brought my hands to my mouth. "Fire Dragon Roar." Fire shot from my mouth like a large flame thrower; the fire hit Laxus with the fire. His whole body was engulfed in flames and his body began to heat up and start to burn his skin. The fire stopped and I was breathing heavily. With the bodily damage I have and all of the fire that I just used it's taking its toll on me. Laxus stood back from against the tree; his head was tilted to the side in a sadistic way.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief as he smirked at me. "You're going to have to do better than that." I growled as Laxus started to spark again. I started to step back a few steps. This isn't good. I'm weak and low on breath. What the hell am I supposed to do? Laxus grabbed my neck and hoisted me into the air. I brought my hands to his; trying to pry them off. He threw me behind him and my back hit the tree. I let out a painful gasp and I fell to the ground. I could hear Laxus' laughter in the distance. "This is it for you kid." He brought his up in the air and his lightning began to form into a large ball of lightning. "Lightning dragon's…Heavenward Halberd." He then launched the lightning at me; the lightning forming into a large spear. My eyes went wide as the lightning quickly comes towards me. This is it; last time I had Gajeel take that hit with this iron as a lightning rod but now. I'm done for. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. I heard a crash and that's when I saw the unthinkable.


	24. Chapter 24

***sorry about the fight scene again...i can't describe that stuff so...on with the fic**

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I gasped at who stood in front of me. How did he know where I was? How did he know that I was in danger? I saw the lightning go through him and he was blown back into the tree a few feet to my left. I looked up at Laxus; he was as shocked as I was.

"You little punk; where the hell did you come from?" Laxus yelled. I looked over at him and he shakily looked up at me; his long; dark black hair was a mess from the impact and shock and he blew it out of his face.

"Get him Natsu." He yelled to me. My eyes were wide; this was just like last time. He did the same thing last time.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

He smirked; "Let's just say the cheerleader got to me just in time." He said. I silently gasped and stood up from my spot on the ground. I looked over at Lucy and Erza. Lucy had a bright smile on her.

"Get him Natsu." Lucy said. I looked back at Laxus; my eyes sharp with anger.

"This is it Laxus. I'm not going to hold back any longer." I said. I could feel my flames as they began to engulf my body. I clenched my fists as I began to walk towards him. The earth felt as if it began to shake. Laxus seemed surprised; my power was growing by the second and he began to step back.

"Where is all of this power coming from?" He asked. I glared at him and my flames grew higher.

"People who mess with me; my husband or my friends will pay for what they have done." I said. His eyes widened I looked back at the others. "I'm not the immature child I once was Laxus. I'm an adult who's responsible and takes care of all of my friends and family." I looked back at Laxus. "However; you on the other hand haven't outgrown your rebellious and immature phase as we had thought. Now; I think I might as well teach you that now." I cracked my knuckles and smirked. I jumped into the air and put my hands to my lips.

"Fire Dragon Roar." I yelled. Fire spouted from my mouth and made its way towards Laxus. The fire connected and I used this time to start my next attack. I put my hands over my head and let the fire collect into one large sphere. I watched as the fire collected into a large ball of fire and I brought my knees closer to my chest. "Fire dragon's brilliant flame." I launched the fire towards Laxus and he was blasted in the chest with fire. He flew back a few feet but was still standing. I came down on him and brought my flames to my arm. Once I was close enough I grabbed his arm and brought my arm down on him. He started to fall back and I used my final attack. I ignited my elbow and brought up my fist. It connected to his chin and he was launched into the air. I landed on my feet and I watched as Laxus landed on his back; he was knocked out. I took a moment to catch my breath. I walked over to Laxus and stood over him. "Mess with anyone again and I'll make sure you're punished worse than this." I turned back to others; they seemed amazed at me. I smiled at them as I felt my legs begin to weaken. I fell to my knees and I felt myself begin to fall. I closed my eyes and hit the grass below.

"Natsu." Gray called out to me.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Natsu." I yelled. I ran to him in panic as he began to fall. I brought my arms out to him and he fell into my chest. His breathing was peaceful as soon as he laid his head on my chest. I smiled and held him close. Natsu. You're so incredible. You risk your life for your friends no matter the opponent. You can be so stupid sometimes. He could have killed you.

"Gray." Lucy said. I looked over at her as she kneeled down next to us. "We should get him back to the guild to rest up."

"Good idea." I said.

"By the way." Erza said. I looked over at her as she walked over with an injured Gajeel. "Where's Lisanna?"

We heard laughing and I looked around. "Who's there?" I asked. The laughing got louder and now the trees began to rustle. I stood up with Natsu in my arm. I have to protect him at all costs. Lucy was busy taking out her spirit keys to look around and she quickly summoned one of her spirits. I put a hand over my eyes as the light blinded me.

"Hey princess." A voice said.

"It's good to see you Loke but now is not the time." Lucy said. He nodded; "I need you to get Natsu out of here." I looked back at them and Loke bowed to her.

"Of course Princess." He said. I handed Natsu over to Loke and Loke quickly left the forest and back to the guild.

I took a deep breath and began to look around. "Now that Natsu is gone I can take you out." A voice said. I turned around to see a bloody Lisanna. She held her chest; blood soaked her hand as it dripped into the grass.

"Lisanna! How are you able to move so easily?" Erza asked.

She smirked; "It takes more than that to keep me down." She said. She brought out her sharp claws and looked back at me. "My claws are itching to see you suffer for taking My Natsu from me."

"He was never yours to begin with. He's not an object." I said.

She groaned; "Don't you think I know that. He was my childhood love interest not you. All you did was fight and I was the one who nurse him back to health all of those times before I was gone. Now all you two do is take on missions and have sex." She said. I blushed and the others just snickered. "This isn't funny guys. Natsu isn't like that."

"How would you know what he likes in a relationship?" I asked. She looked back at me. "Natsu loves to take on missions and help people. That other part is private so I'm not going to bring that up."

She growled; "Shut up. Natsu deserves a woman in his life to support him. He shouldn't have his rival be the one to spend the rest of his life with. That will just lead to problems." She said.

"How would you know that?" I asked. "Our relationship is perfectly fine as it is. The only problem that we have is that you and Laxus keep interfering."

She looked down at the ground and her claws began to grow in anger. She began to shake and tears began to escape from her eyes. "You don't know anything." She screamed. She jumped into the air; her claws out behind her back. She shot her hand out on front of me and her claws hit my chest. The claws began to dig in and sink into my skin. I gasped as the blood began to escape from my wounds. She began to forcibly dig them into me as the others tried to get her off of me without hurting me too much.

"Lisanna stop." A voice yelled. She gasped and turned to look over her shoulder. Standing behind all of us was a very shocked Mirajane. "Lisanna what are you doing?"

She stared at her before looking back at me. She closed her eyes and quickly ripped the claws out of my chest. I screamed and held my chest as she stood up.

"Big sister Mira. This is not what it looks like." She said. Mira ran over to us and she turned Lisanna around to face her. She gasped when she saw her large wound.

"Lisanna what happened to you? What's going on here?" She asked frantically.

"Mira; this doesn't involve you." Lisanna said. She hissed and grabbed her stomach as the blood began to pour again.

"Lisanna." Mira screamed. Lisanna began to shift back and forth. She closed her eyes and began to fall forwards and Mira quickly caught her. "Lisanna." I stood up from the grass; my chest covered in ice that I used to cover my wounds.

"We need to get back to the guild hall. She needs medical attention." Erza said.

I looked back at the unconscious Laxus. "What about Laxus?" I asked.

"I'll have someone come by and get him. He probably won't be moving any time soon." Mira said. I nodded and we started back towards the guild.

* * *

Later

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned and slowly began to open my eyes. Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting Laxus. I slowly sat up and looked around. It looked familiar. I looked over at the bed next to mine and I saw Lisanna. She looked like she was unconscious and from the wound on her chest that would explain why.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"Oh I see you're finally awake." A voice said. I looked over at the door to see Gray. I smiled as he walked inside. He sat down in the chair next to my bed. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and I noticed a glimpse of white under her shirt. I frowned and I grabbed the ends of his shirt and began to lift it up. A large white bandage hugged his chest.

"Gray; what happened?" I asked sadly.

He sighed; "Lisanna but I'll be alright. I've been through worse." He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist lightly and put my head on his upper chest.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"It is my fault." I said.

"How is this your fault?" He asked.

"If I had been able to help you with Lisanna then none of this would have happened." I said.

"No; Lisanna got her hit on me from my own timing. I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way from her speed." He said.

"Maybe but I could have stopped her." I said.

"Natsu; just let it go. She didn't hit anything so that's the important thing." He said. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Alright; if you really want me to then I will." I said. "I just hope this is over." I said.

We heard a groan from behind me and I looked over my shoulder. It was Lisanna; she was waking up. I let go of Gray and he stood up. She opened her eyes and hissed in pain. She held her stomach and looked over in our direction. She just stared at us for a minute before sharpening her eyes. "You did this to me." She whispered. Gray lowered his head and I frowned.

"Lisanna look." I said.

"No you look." She said. I nodded and she slowly began to sit up. "I've had enough of this. Just tell me you love me and we can put all of this behind us."

"Lisanna." I sighed.

Her eyes saddened; her tears beginning to fall. "Say it." She screamed. She shot up and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Tell me you love me."


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED I'M SO SORRY GUYS. BTW THIS IS THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS MEANS THAT ONE MORE CHAPTER IS AFTER THIS SO I HOPE TO POST IT SOON. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Say it Natsu." Lisanna screamed. My eyes were wide as I tried to move back away from her. Gray was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Lisanna; you know I can't say that." I said. She clenched her fists into my shirt; her tears were flowing rapidly down her rosy cheeks. I put a hand on her back, trying something to calm her down. I hate to see her so upset. She removed my hand from her back and stood up.

"If you won't tell me what I want to hear then tell me this." She said. She glared at Gray and then looked back at me. "Why was I not good enough for you? What does Gray have that I don't?" I felt both pairs of eyes on me; they were waiting for an answer.

I sighed; "Lisanna; it's not that you are not good enough for me. It's just that I don't see you that way. I see you as the mother to Happy, but I also see you as a sister." I said. I smiled and looked back at Gray. "I chose Gray because I love him; I have for god knows how long."

"But why do you love him? What about him makes him so special?" She asked.

I smiled; "Gray; completes me. He's been there for me since we were children. Even though we used to fight every time we looked at each other I just think that it was our crazy way of showing each other we care." I explained. I felt a squeeze of my hand and I looked over at Gray; his smile was bright as he listened to me. "Gray; he cares about me enough to put his life on the line for me; he has done that plenty of times. I myself have done the same. We love each other very much. Our wedding vows proved that fact." Lisanna's banged covered her eyes; a shadow blanketed her eyes from the bangs.

"I understand." She said. She turned around and quickly left the room. I wanted to call out to her but Gray stopped me.

"Let her go." He whispered. I watched her walk out of the room before sighing. I hate that she's so upset but she has to understand that I don't like her that way. Gray wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "I know you're hurting but she'll get over it eventually."

I put my hands on top of his and leaned into his embrace. "I hope so. I just fell like…this is my fault." I said.

"Don't say that. You did nothing wrong." He objected.

I frowned; "I don't know. If I didn't do anything wrong then why do I feel so awful?" I complained.

"It's because you are a good friend Natsu. You don't want to see your friends in so much pain." He explained.

"He's right Natsu." Erza said. We looked over at the door to see Erza; she walked inside and walked over to us. "Natsu; no one knew she was alive. Even if we did your love for Gray would not have changed."

Gray kissed my cheek and smiled. "That's right. You love me too much." He said. Gray released me from his embrace and stood up from the bed. He helped me up and led me out of the room into the guild hall. Everyone looked over at us; relief flooded on their features.

"Ah I see your feeling alright." Gramps said. I looked over at the bar; Gramps was sitting on the counter, a mug of sake in hand. "I was starting to worry."

I chuckled; "Aw come on Gramps. I don't stay down too long." I bragged.

He chuckled; "I guess not." He said. He took a sip from his mug. "I guess I should have been more worried about Gray. He did take a big blow earlier."

I frowned; "I know." I whispered sadly.

"But I'm doing fine now." Gray said. I looked up at him; he had a bright smile on his face. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Well then I guess everything is alright now." Erza said.

"Yep, you guys have nothing to worry about." Lucy said as she walked over. She stopped next to Master and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The magic council was informed of your attack in Akane in a few days ago. They assumed you would be here and they had taken Laxus and Lisanna away for questioning. We don't know of there punishment yet but I hope it's not too bad." She explained. I nodded and she smiled. "I'm really glad you guys are ok."

"If it wasn't for you then I may not even be alive." I commented.

Lucy placed a finger to her lips and looked slightly to the left. "Maybe but Gajeel was the real hero that helped you." She said.

That reminded me. I began to look around. "Where is Gajeel anyway?" I asked.

"He's at home recovering. He refused to stay here and look weak." She said. "I sent Levy to go with him to make sure he's alright."

I smiled; "That's good. I was worried he was seriously hurt when he took that hit for me." I said.

"Come on Natsu; Gajeel is a strong guy. You know there is nothing that can keep him down." Erza said.

"I know." I said. Gray rubbed my side to comfort me as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well then I hope this has all taught you a valuable lesson." Gramps said. We looked back at Gramps; he placed his sake mug down next to him and stood up.

"What lesson?" Lucy asked.

"The lesson to this is that not all people will understand your true nature. Take the magic council for example. They don't understand the guilds destructive magical power. We do all we can to get the job done; even though it doesn't end with your surroundings as normal as they hope we still get the job done." He explained. Everyone seemed confused so Erza sighed.

"What gramps is trying to say is that your life will have many bumps in the road and there will be people who will try to get in your way. So you can't let someone's opinion of you tear you down. A lot of people will get in your way but only listen to what you want." Erza explained.

I stared at her and sighed. "Whatever I still don't understand this but I think I may understand whatever you are saying." I said. Gray chuckled and patted my head.

"You're so cute." He commented.

I pouted, "Whatever." I muttered.

"Well then let's try to forget that awful speech and party." A voice said. A bright light came from next to Lucy and when the light vanished an old friend stood there tall and proud.

"Loke; what's up?" Gray said.

He smirked; "It's like I said before. It is time to party." He said. I jumped forward, my fist pumped into the air.

"Aw right; let's party hard." I cheered.

Gray shook his head. "Oh, Natsu." He muttered. I laughed and Gray wrapped his arms around me. He looked back at Loke as his chin rested on my shoulder. "You heard the man. Let's get partying."

"I-I'm a-already on t-that." Cana called to us. She placed her sake barrel back to her lips and began to drown her throat in sake. Gramps jumped down and quickly left towards Cana.

"Party hard, children." Gramps said. I smiled and the different colors of flashing lights began flash all around the room.

"Come on Princess let's dance." Loke called to Lucy. Lucy smiled and ran over to him. I smiled and I felt Gray spin me around to face him.

"You heard the man. Let's dance." He said. The music started and Gray dragged me into an open space where almost everyone has began to dance. He held me close and we began to dance. I smiled; this is great. This is just what we needed after the last few days of the honey moon. It wasn't as great as I had hoped at that time but a party with friends is just what we could use right now. Gray leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you Natsu."

I smiled; "I love you too." I said. I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
The best thing we can ever have is friends. So why not be with them to celebrate. Because Fairy tail is our home and I feel as safe here as I do in Gray's arms.


	26. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter guys. I'm gonna miss this story but it has sadly come to an end. I hope that you continue to read my in progress and future Natsu X Gray stories. Please Review for me, Okay. Also before I forget, please read my next story when I post it. It will be a requested story for Happy X Carla. It was requested late last year and I feel really bad for not posting it yet so look out for it. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Natsu do you have everything packed?" Gray asked.

"Almost just give me another minute." I answered.

"Alright but hurry up because we have to leave soon." Gray sighed.

It's been 1 year since everything happened. It seems like only yesterday that I and Gray were walking down the aisle, enjoying our honeymoon. Well as much of it as we could. But luckily that's all been put behind us. We've moved on from that and more worried about the future. Like right now. Packing our things for a getaway; well actually it's more of a second honeymoon. Gray planned the whole trip so I don't know where we are going. But wherever we go I know we'll have a good time.

"Natsu, what's taking you so long? You guys are going to be late." Lucy called to me from the other room.

Shutting my suitcase I raced out the room. "I'm coming." I called back. A smile graced my lips as I ran down the hall to the living room. The sounds of my friend's voices reached my ear drums. I stepped through the door and into the living room and took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, I just got a little caught up that's all."

"What were you caught up in?" Gray asked.

"Nothing; I just spaced out a few times." I admitted.

"Well I would suggest that you keep it together. You have a train to catch in an hour." Erza suggested.

I felt my muscles stiffen and my face pale. "A…T-Train." I squeaked.

"Natsu, I promise that the ride won't take that long." Gray promised.

Punching his arm lightly and growling I responded, "It better not be." The others began to laugh at our antics; we still act the same way we were even before we were married. It's always a comforting thing to know that we haven't changed at all. Gray put his arm around my waist and smiled down at me.

"Come on; let's head to the guild to see everyone before we go." Gray offered. I nodded in agreement and Gray removed his arm from around my waist to retrieve the suitcase that was sitting next to the couch. Lucy and Erza walked over towards me and they smiled.

"Are you excited for this trip Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where we're going but knowing Gray's it's going to be fun." I answered.

"Agreed? After what happened last time he'll definitely try and make this trip perfect." Erza commented.

Lucy elbowed Erza's side softly and Erza glared down at her. "What?"

"Don't bring that up." Lucy hissed.

"It's alright guys." I cut in. They looked over at me; surprised to say the least. "Remember we got over this. What happened last year is in the past." Shrugging my shoulders as I sighed I looked up at them. "Let's keep it that way."

Lucy sighed; "Alright." She said.

Gray came back about a moment after our conversation and we headed out for the guild. The girls (mainly Lucy) continued to rant about how much they were going to miss us while we were gone. I tried to tell them that we would fine and that they shouldn't worry about us.

"Besides you don't need to worry about us. I'm sure Jellal and Loke will keep you two in check." I commented.

They both blushed a bright red and punched my over the head. I had to say, I hurt like hell. "Baka, don't say things like that." They shouted.

Rubbing my head in pain I bit my lip and then sighed. "Sorry, I was just being realistic."

"Well, keep your realism to yourself." Lucy complained.

"Is that even a thing?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter?" Lucy retorted. I sighed and Gray just chuckled; we're always like this.

Nothing has changed.

Walking into the guild hall everyone greeted us; smiles all around.

"Ah, you came. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Makarov said. He sat on the bar with a mug of sake in hand and a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Of course we would come. We can't leave without saying goodbye." Gray said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be right. You guys are our family." I said.

"That's right." Wendy cheered as she wrapped her small arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. I smiled and turned around and embraced her.

"I'm going to miss you Wendy." I admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too, Natsu-san." She cried. I smiled sadly down at her as she cried into my chest.

"It's ok Wendy; we'll be back before you know it." I said. She pulled away from me and wiped her face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san. I didn't mean to get your shirt wet." Wendy apologized.

"It's alright." I said as I rubbed the top of her head playfully. Wendy smiled and walked away over to Lucy. Gray wrapped his arms around my shoulders and smiled.

"We should get going. We have a train to catch." Gray said.

I cried out in annoyance and removed myself from his arms.

"No way man, you can't make me." I cried. He quickly grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the guild hall.

"Bye guys, have fun while were gone." Gray shouted so that people could hear over my shouting. "Quiet Flame-brain we're going whether you like it or not."

"If you make me get on that train I won't go." I warned.

Gray smirked and removed his hand from around my wrist. "Fine but when I get there maybe I'll find a nice local boy to hang out with." He commented. He continued down the block; my anger rising as I tried to hold it in. I knew he was lying but the thought of him draped in the arms of another.

I growled and ran after him. "Not without me your not."

Gray smiled and grabbed my hand. "I thought so."


End file.
